The Seventh Stranger
by Siaram
Summary: Dark secrets lurking from the past, this is a story about getting over pain and loss, a tale about love and longing. Future fic! Trory. Chapter 17 posted.
1. Those words are all remainders

_**Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the Gilmore Girls stuff. If I was I would be known to the entire world and wouldn't have time to write Gilmore's fics. I would do the real thing! The song is an eighty's song, I loved that song when I couldn't translate the words; I love it even more now that I can. I don't own Duran Duran neither do I own their song "the seventh stranger"._

&&&

_**Summary:** Trory story/Tristan breaks down, who will help him get back on his feet? Which skeletons is he hiding in his closet? _

_**Author's Note 2005/03/25:** After not updating this fic for over a year, I decided it was time to complete my revision of this story and add a new chapter to it. So, all of the chapters have been revised for this story, some stuff were added, other erased or modified. I revised this chapter, some stuff has been added, other modified. The spelling and grammar completely revised, although there might still be some mistakes. For those who read this story, if you found any ways to improve this chapter, feel free to point them out. Special thanks to **Arlene(Angel Moon Princess) **for spending a lot of time helping me make this story better.  
**Didi**_

_**The Seventh Stranger  
Chapter 1: **Those words are all remainders_

As he walked around the streets of London, he enjoyed his solitude; twenty-two years old Tristan DuGrey loved spending time by himself. One would say that he had a heart made of stone, but really he didn't. He simply chose to hide his heart since every time he had opened up to someone, he had been betrayed or rejected. Firstly by his parents, they had been happy when he was born, someone to carry one the DuGrey's name, but after the second year, they had lost all interest in him and relinquished him in the arms of hired nannies that would be fired the moment his mother caught the nanny and her husband cuddling in bed. Then it was his best friend that kept on steeling the girls he would have been able to fall in love with… but it's to say a lot that those girls were probably unworthy to begin with if they fell for that old trick. And the chain went on and on.

&&&

But at the present moment, he enjoyed his walk in the streets of London as he looked at the wonderful buildings he passed by while being a total stranger to the passers-by. He didn't mind the rain that came down on him as it wet his hair and clothes since he had neglected to carry an umbrella with him. He appreciated watching the dance of the millions of black umbrellas the crowd carried. The rain didn't freeze him like other passers-by were, it gave him a sense of freedom and a feeling of being alive; to be soaked to the bone and still be feeling good. He glanced at his watch to make sure he wasn't late and realized that he still had a few hours to wander around the city.

&&&

A stray of sunshine fought its way across a cloud. As Tristan felt the unexpected heat, he looked around in a childish attempt to find a rainbow and make a wish but found himself standing in front of a very antic stone house. A teenage boy and a teenage girl were arguing loudly on the porch. He slowed his pace entrapped by the intensity of the discussion, his feet stopped without him realizing it as he heard the boy shout exasperated, "You don't like me, you just want to make my life miserable!"

The girl almost whispered while leaning on the wall self-consciously, a smirk plastered on her lips, "No, I just want you to acknowledge the passion that is coursing between us."

The boy kicked the porch rail and screamed, "You just want another conquest, and you don't even know me! You haven't tried to know me and you have this weird misconception to think that I'll go out with you. You don't even like me!"

&&&

Tristan leaned against a tree and observed the scene captivated; a cruel reminder of the rejection he experienced such a long time ago. As he observed the girl and noted that she was a real beauty, with everything to become the next world most famous top model. She had that arrogant air of rich people that think they're above everything. He watched the boy more closely, a passion irradiating from inside him, a look of innocence mirrored by his turquoise eyes. The boy, a shyness beauty compared to hers, a boy that had a mind of his own and didn't act as society would have dictated him but by the way he felt and what he wanted. A boy who was not expecting to be impressed by anyone. Tristan chuckled as he thought 'Almost a male version of Rory Gilmore and a feminine version of himself.' Even more enwrapped by the scenario played in front of him, Tristan stayed in his position even though his heart yelled at him to run away before it's too late.

&&&

Another girl walked up the street and turned at the present location, only to let out a huge sigh as she slowly made her way to the porch. Halfway to the porch, she saw the boy and the girl kiss and gapped as the boy struggled to untie himself from the girl while she tried to get closer to him. Tears flickered in the new arriving girl's eyes as she witnessed the scene, shock and horror painted on her face. The boy turned around and ran to her, "Mary! It's not what you think it is, she kissed me! Not the other way around!"

Mary looked at the boy, unashamed of the tears that fell down her cheeks, and screamed, "I left for a couple of weeks and when I come home, you're lip locked with HER!" She pointed to the blonde beauty that leaned against the stone wall, a smirk of contempt all over her features, Mary resumed, "Couldn't it at least be someone other than HER? You know how much I distrust and hate her." Her shoulders slumped; she regained control and whispered, "I'm leaving; have fun with your _new_ girlfriend!"

Mary walked away as the boy ran after her and yelled, "Don't go!"

Mary didn't turn around but whipped her tears away and softly replied, "As I said, have fun with your new girlfriend, Jacob!"

In desperation, Jacob screamed, "She's not my girlfriend, I hate her. She just can't see that I love you!"

At the sound of these words, Mary faced Jacob, put both of her hand on his cheeks and kissed him passionately while in the background, the blonde's eyes filled with tears, and quietly, she walked by the couple, her heart broken as the couple ignored her pain and didn't care.

&&&

The similarities with another scene that happened so many years ago, filled Tristan's eyes with despair, and the strangers' words pierced his heart only to reopen old forgotten wounds. Tears felled down his lonely eyes as he ran down the streets of London like a mad man.

&&&

_Those words are all remainders, echoes growing in the heart of twilight  
They lay back laughing at naivety's star  
Awakened all those whispers the dusty shadow of a passing favor  
I wouldn't say that you were ruthless or right I couldn't see from so far  
Was I chasing after rainbows one thing for sure you never answered when I called  
And I wiped away the water from my face to look through the eyes of a stranger  
For rumors in the wake of such a lonely crowd  
Trading in my shelter for danger I'm changing my name just as the sun goes down  
In the eyes of the stranger_

&&&

Tristan stopped a couple of times to catch his breath but all the strangers that stared at him with questioning eyes made him flea again as he pondered all the times he had met a wonderful woman but never let that person stay long enough to touch his heart.

&&&

_Can't tell the real from reflection when all these faces look the same to me  
In every city such a desolate dream  
Some days are strange to number some say the seventh sounds a little bit stranger  
A year of Sunday's seems to have drifted right by  
I could've sworn in one evening and I'm not seized in desperation  
No steel reproaches on the table from before  
But I still can feel those splinters of ice  
I look through the eyes of a stranger  
For rumors in the wake of such a lonely crowd trading in my shelter for danger  
I'm changing my name just as the sun goes down in the eyes of the stranger_

&&&

Tristan stopped at a little coffee shop to rest while thinking that maybe he should've been a little nicer to her. That all the anger he had been holding against her for the last six years might not have been directed toward her but toward others. That maybe, he might have been someone else. That it was not her fault he was the wreck he became, that it must come from farther suffering. Maybe he wasn't able to love, maybe he never would, and that thought broke him even more, thinking that he was molded to be the heir of a fortune and to follow in his father's steps by having no heart, by controlling and manipulating feelings at his own advantage. With that last thought, he stormed out of the coffee shop and ran in the street, tears blurred his vision, and he ran like a mad man.

&&&

_I must be chasing after rainbows  
One thing for sure you never answer when I call  
And I wipe away the water from my face to look through the eyes of a stranger  
For rumors in the wake of such a lonely crowd trading in my shelter for danger  
I'm changing my name just as the sun goes down  
Walking away like a stranger  
From rumors in the wake of such a lonely crowd trading in my shelter for danger  
I'm changing my name just as the sun goes down in the eyes of the stranger  
In the eyes of the stranger_

&&&

Across the street at an empty corner, he stopped his maddening run and leaned against a night lamp to regain his breath. The sound of someone walking toward him made him look up, he saw a beautiful girl advance with her nose hidden in a book, completely oblivious to her surrounding, she walked by without seeing him. A sniff came out of his mouth and he watched her search for the disturbing sound. As he saw her turquoise eyes, recognition of his once upon a time loved enemy, he sent her a butterfly kiss and a smirk while tears came back to escape the comfort of his eyes freely. Then he ran in the direction opposite of hers.

&&&

_In the eyes of the stranger_


	2. In the eyes of a stranger

_**Disclaimers and summary:** See chapter one._

_**The Seventh Stranger  
**__**Chapter 2: **In the eyes of a stranger_

Rory Gilmore watched the crying man running wildly and was confused as to why would a grown man run and cry in the streets of London. How was he able to smirk at her and cry at the same time? And this man looked vaguely familiar, she was certain that she had already seen this smirk before. She also remembered these eyes but from where and when? Was it from the last time she had traveled to England? A voice echoed in her head.

_"I'd kiss you goodbye but your boyfriend's watching. Take care Mary."_

Rory dropped her book on the sidewalk running in the same direction that Tristan took, her now forgotten book resting open on the sidewalk. Exhaustion soon over took her but she kept on running. If anyone had ask her why she was running after a guy she had barely known, she wouldn't have any answer. After all, he had made her miserable during her first year at Chilton, always putting her blossoming friendship with Paris in jeopardy. Maybe it was because of his tear shocked face and red rimmed eyes or maybe because of the lost look in his eyes. She didn't know why but her heart told her to find him.

&&&

Tristan ran away not wanting to face her, especially not her in his current state of mind. He hadn't seen any look of recognition in her eyes; maybe she had forgotten about him since she never really cared about him. The only thing he was certain of was that if he ever had to see her again, it shouldn't be tonight, not while he couldn't stop crying. He stopped running, exhausted and unable to run anymore. He turned around and wished she remembered him, that she cared just a bit, enough to see her running after him.

Joy burst inside his heart as he saw her panting and running in his direction. He hid in the shadows and sat down to wait for her to join him but she passed by him and never realized that she had passed him by. Tristan contemplated calling after her but decided against it. Not tonight, maybe another day he would be able to face her and act normal but not tonight. Today, he would scare her by holding her too tight and crying too hard in her arms without exchanging a word with her. It was not how he wanted her to see him.

&&&

Tristan got up after what seemed like hours, dried tears covering his cheeks, slowly, he walked back to his hotel room where he would stay for another week. Stay there until he returned to Hartford and started working as a lawyer for his father's firm.

&&&

Tristan entered his room and wished to fall asleep and forget everything about his day. The room was dark but he didn't bother to light it up, he walked to his bed and sat on the edge to kick his shoes off. The light suddenly blinded him as he heard, "God Tristan, where were you? I was worried sick about you! You were supposed to meet me back here three hours ago."

He raised his eyes to take in the beautiful woman standing in front of him, her crystal blue eyes and long curly dirty blond hair that fell over her slim body. Tiredly, he mumbled, "I got lost along the way."

The woman looked at him as she did so many times before and when she reached his abnormally red eyes, she screamed, "What did you do this time? Did you get drunk again? Or have you decided on taking drugs this time?"

Tristan lied down on his back and sighed before he answered, "None of the above Gabrielle. I just need to get some rest now."

Gabrielle lied down beside him and forced Tristan to face her. She looked into his eyes and saw tears slowly falling down his cheeks. Her anger soon replaced by sorrow when she asked softly, "What happened Tristan?"

Tristan gathered Gabrielle in his arms and he rested his head on her shoulder to murmur, "I told you Gabrielle, I lost myself on the way."

She held Tristan back, "But you never cry, I've never seen you cry before. And if you got lost, why didn't you call me?"

"I lost myself along the way. I wasn't lost in the city Gabrielle. I lost myself somewhere and I just don't know where. I don't even know who I am anymore."

Tears fell down Gabrielle cheeks making her beg to understand, "What happened Tristan? Please tell me."

Tristan sighed and held Gabrielle closer, he took a deep breath, "I was walking when I saw a fight that reminded me of something that happened to me six years ago. The girl started to cry, she was broken hearted but the happy couple never saw it, they didn't care. I saw myself in her and I ran in the streets crying and that's when I saw her."

Confusion clouded Gabrielle's eyes, "You're not making any senses Tristan. You have to be more specific than that! Who did you see?"

He closed his eyes and begged, "I just want to sleep. Can we just talk about it in the morning?"

Gabrielle made a movement to get up but two strong arms held her still as she whispered, "Whenever you're ready Tristan. Good night."

She heard Tristan's voice that sounded like the voice of a scared little boy, "Please Gab, just stay in my arms and hold me, just for tonight I promise."

Gabrielle answered by rubbing her fingers in Tristan's hair to lure him to sleep, switching roles with him for the first time because he usually was her rock in this world. He has always been the strong one, the one who would help her sleep at night, who would make the nightmares go away. A sad smile crossed Gabrielle's features as she realized that Tristan was sleeping and that for the first time, she was able to return the favor of protection. Her smile disappeared as the thought of losing Tristan flickered in her mind. Tristan, the only person she cared and loved deeply in the entire world.

&&&

Rory entered her great-grandmother's mansion later that night to be welcomed by Richard Gilmore as he paced the entrance hall to diminish his worries while he waited for her arrival. He held her tight while he whispered, "I'm so glad that you're alright. I was so worried Rory. Where have been?"

She returned the hug and murmured, "I think I saw a ghost from my past running away from me. I tried to catch up but I lost him even though I knew he needed help."

Richard guided Rory to the living room and made her sit down before taking a seat in front of her. "What are you talking about?"

She smiled sadly at her grandfather before she explained, "The last time I saw him was the night that he was sent away. He looked so sad then and tonight I saw him again for the first time in six years. I've never really thought much of him back then and he escaped my mind ever since. But tonight, I saw despair in his eyes and when he saw me, he ran away from me. I felt that I had to find him but he just disappeared."

"Rory, who did you see?"

"Tristan, I saw Tristan DuGrey."

"I've heard that he changed a lot in the last few years. His grandfather is very worried that this fine young boy's heart is turning into a stone."

Smiling sadly, Rory replied, "He was a stone back then, but I think that the stone was breaking tonight."

Richard stood up to sit beside Rory and took her hand while he whispered softly, "It was bound to happen one day or another. You can't live your life hiding your feelings forever and this boy has acted as if nothing touched him for too long already."

Stunned, Rory looked at his grandfather and asked, "How do you know so much about him?"

"Janlan DuGrey and I play golf together." Then changing the subject, Richard continued, "Do you know how glad you made me by deciding to do your Masters?"

Rory tried to smile before she stood up ready to go to bed, "What can I say? I love studying too much to start working right away. Yale here I come, you'll have me for another couple of years!"


	3. You never answered when I called

_**Disclaimers and summary:** See chapter one._

_**The Seventh Stranger  
Chapter 3: **You never answered when I called_

It had been three days, three days and nights spent in bed crying between small periods of restless sleep. Gabrielle was at Tristan's side during his every waking moment, she held him and cried with him but never once in three days had he said a word. She checked out of her own room to move into his room. Sometimes, when he had fallen asleep, she took the opportunity to go for a small walk. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep but while she breathed in the fresh air and walked, it helped her keep her sanity. Every time she had fallen asleep, she had been awakened by Tristan's cry, sometimes he screamed, other times he only let out small sound but most of the times she heard him scream questions like, "How can you hate me Rory? You're the only one who can save me." She had a vague idea of who this Rory was and bit by bit, she figured out that it was the girl he had ran away from three days ago.

&&&

Gabrielle was lost; she had no idea where she was. She had ventured into the streets hypnotized by the huge mansions, comparing them to the one that she had grown up in. While she tried to find her way back, still admiring the architecture of the almost castles, she bumped into someone and fell on the sidewalk. The other girl in front of her extended her hand to help her up as she babbled the whole time, "I'm so sorry, I can get so clumsy sometimes and I haven't been able to stop reading even if I'm walking. It's such a captivating story! I keep telling myself, one more line, one more line but…"

Gabrielle interrupted the girl, "It's okay, really. You're not from here are you?"

The girl laughed, observed by Gabrielle; wide sparkling blue-green eyes, brown and straight shoulder length hair, a little smaller than herself. The girl explained, "I'm visiting London with my grandfather and I live in my great-grandmother's estate for the summer. I leave in three days to go back to school."

Gabrielle smiled knowing that she liked this girl, "I'm here for another two days. I also have to go back to school."

Rory smiled and asked, "Where do you go to school?"

"I just graduated high school. I'll be going to Yale next week."

Rory's smile widened, "Well maybe we'll see each other around campus, I'm going to Yale also."

Gabrielle checked her watch and explained, "It would be very nice. Right now though, I have to go back to my hotel if only I knew where it is."

"Well, maybe I can help you." Rory gave Gabrielle directions and they both went on their separate ways. When Gabrielle was about to turn the corner, Rory screamed, "I forgot to ask you your name!"

Gabrielle turned around and screamed back before running away, "My name is Gabrielle … " The rest of her name was lost in the wind.

&&&

Meanwhile, as Tristan slept, he relieved thoughts that he assumed had long since been forgotten.

_"Mom, I need your help with my homework!" A very young Tristan screamed while entering his parent's room only to find his mom half naked with a man that was not his father._

_"I can't help you right now sweetie, go ask your nanny." Defeated, Tristan left the room to find his nanny._

He tossed violently in his slumber as another memory plagued his dreams.

_"Why do you keep throwing sand in my face?" Young Paris asked._

_Young Tristan smirked and replied, "Because I know you won't say anything!"_

_Young Paris defied him, "And why wouldn't I?"_

_Tristan took a step closer to Paris and gave her a small kiss on the lips before running away screaming and smirking, "Because you just love me too much to get me in trouble!"_

He turned again, this time to rest on his stomach.

_"Tristan, you have to understand that I can't bribe everyone to forget about every mistake you make!"_

_Tristan looked at the floor and pleaded, "Father, please, can't we go to the carnival together? Just the two of us?"_

_Tristan's father sighed exasperatedly before exploding, "I don't have time to deal with all the things you want to do Tristan. You're going to be eight pretty soon. You have to grow up!"_

He twisted onto his back in time as yet another haunting memory enveloped him,

_"Hi I'm Austin!"_

_Tristan exchanged hands with the boy in front of him and replied, "I'm Tristan, Tristan DuGrey that is."_

_Austin was confused by the seriousness of the kindergarten kid that stood in front of him but replied anyhow, "It's nice to meet you Tristan. Why don't you lose your act a bit? You might enjoy life a little more!"_

_Fourteen years old Tristan walked inside the pool house and was met by his father with his nanny completely naked. His father screamed, "You never saw any of this son! We'll have to fix a code so this never happens again. And, remember, if you say a word, I have ways to make you regret!"_

_"Summer, what were you and Austin doing locked in the bathroom?"_

_"What are you going to do about it? Drag me to your Porsche pulling me by the hair?"…"I'm sick of hearing you calling me your girlfriend twenty times a day!"_

_"He's not my boyfriend, I hate him!"_

He shifted back to his stomach,

_"You're odd!"_

_"Thank you!"_

_"You know what these are?"_

_"Looks like concert tickets!"_

_"One of them is for you!"_

_"I can't date you Tristan!"_

Back on his left side,

_"Look guys, we have another rich boy joining us!" A guy said._

_Another one laughed as he replied, "Do you think this one will bend for the soap willingly?"_

_Another guy rubbed his hands together as he muttered, "I bet I can make him and I will break him at the same time!"_

This time, Tristan was screaming and he couldn't stop. He screamed until he was too exhausted to scream anymore. Sweat covered his face and body and when his voice broke, all he knew was that he was alone. Alone again. Alone forever! And the dreams continued,

_"You are five against me! Can't you be man enough to be one on one?"_

_Smiling with rage, a guy yelled at Tristan, "Boy, you are going to regret saying that!"_

Tears escaped Tristan's eyes while he slept,

_"Guys, I'll do whatever you want but not this again! I'll do your homework, your chores! Anything but please, not this again!" Tristan was crying as he laid on his stomach on the floor of the shower, naked._

&&&

Gabrielle entered the room in a hurry as she heard Tristan scream. As soon as she approached Tristan and touched his shoulder, he stood up in bed, took his head in his hands and begged, "Please, leave me alone! Please, I don't want to feel that pain again!"

Gabrielle embraced him in her arms and whispered in his ear, "Everything's going to be alright now. Tristan, everything's going to be alright!"

Tristan wrapped his arms around Gabrielle and muttered in his sleep, "I know you can change my world Rory if only you would give me a chance." Tristan laid back down and for the first time in three days, he had a peaceful rest.


	4. Was I chasing after rainbows?

_**Disclaimers and summary:** See chapter one._

_**The Seventh Stranger  
**__**Chapter 4: **Was I chasing after rainbows  
_

Gabrielle was awakened by the sound of a keyboard being stroked. Slowly, she opened her eyes and realized that Tristan was not lying beside her anymore. She turned to face the windows illuminated by the morning sunrise and saw Tristan sitting on the couch, laptop on his legs, typing hurriedly on the keyboard. Gabrielle got up and walked over to Tristan and asking between two yawns, "What are you searching for?"

Stunned, Tristan looked up at Gabrielle for a second before he replied, "In my dream I had this song going on and on. I just have to find that song."

Gabrielle smiled and asked, "Maybe I can help, why don't you sing it to me?"

Tristan smirked at her for the first time in a while, "Well, first you know I can't sing a note and second, I don't know the song and since I know a lot more about music than you do, I'll feel obligated to decline your generous offer."

Too happy that he seemed in a good mood to be offended, Gabrielle pushed him aside and sat beside him. She rested her head on Tristan's shoulder, and playfully answered, "Maybe you are right with the hip-hop songs and trashing rock tunes but I'm way better with good music that has lasted for decades and will still be a classic in twenty years. So, I say you need my help."

Not convinced, he played absentmindedly with her hair, "Maybe but you can't know every single song in the world."

Gabrielle smirked at the computer screen, "Maybe not but if it came back in your dreams, it's probably a song you've heard already and there's chances that it was from the music I listen to and that you hate so much. Come on, you have nothing to lose in trying." She saw Tristan still hesitating and pouted, "Please? Sing for me?"

Tristan looked at her in defeat and started to sing, "Was I chasing after rainbows?" Gabrielle cringed at the totally off-key tune but he smirked and poured his heart into the song, "One thing for sure you never answered when I called." As Gabrielle protected her ears to block his singing, he nudged her and said, "I don't remember the rest of the words."

Gabrielle put both of her hands on each side of her face, "Let me think about it then."

&&&

Rory felt dizzy as she walked out of her room. She couldn't keep her mind off of Tristan, the banished king of Chilton, the one that used to be always in control of his emotions and actions. Why would he cry like a baby in the streets? What could have happened to him since that night he was sent away? What could have changed so much? She was absolutely certain that it was him. A shiver passed through her body as she murmured a song her mom used to obsess about so long ago. "Those words are all remainders..."

&&&

"So? Did you come up with any songs?" Tristan asked as he came out of the shower.

Gabrielle looked at Tristan, his hair dripping water on his shirt, "The only one that I can think about is 'the seventh stranger' from Duran Duran. It's an early eighty's song but it was never popular. I still listen to it from time to time."

"Does it say anything about rainbows?" Tristan asked.

Gabrielle looked at him as if he was crazy, "Of course! Didn't you hear yourself sing before? Of course it talks about rainbow but also of the changes a person can make in front of strangers."

Tristan was thinking before he asked quietly, "Can we download your song to see if it's the right one?"

&&&

"Grandpa?" Rory asked as she sat at the breakfast table.

Richard Gilmore raised his eyes from the newspaper, "Yes Rory?"

She took the coffee that was deposited in front of her a minute ago by a nameless maid but put it back on the table without taking a sip, "I wanted to know if it was possible for me to take an early flight."

Surprised, Richard asked, "But I though you loved London?"

She took a deep breath, "I _LOVE_ it but I just miss mom and the town. And in less than a week I'll be back at Yale. I just want to spend some time with mom before I leave again."

He smiled tenderly at his granddaughter, "I'll make a few calls and I'm sure that by the end of the day you'll be on a plane back home."

&&&

After listening to Gabrielle sing the song from the lyrics they found, Tristan smiled and hugged her, "Gabrielle, you're a genius! You got the right song with only one sentence."

Gabrielle untangled her slim body from Tristan's embrace and sat back on the couch before she asked softly, "Who was your rainbow?"

Tristan's smile dropped so fast that Gabrielle had the reflex to search for it on the floor. With no trace of Tristan's smile there, she asked hesitantly, "What was her name?"

Tristan feigned ignorance, "Whose name?" But under Gabrielle's watchful gaze it clearly stated that she didn't fall for his innocent act.

He murmured, "You know her! Well you don't but I talked so much about her that you should know her. I named her Mary but her real.."

Tristan was cut off by Gabrielle as she continued his sentence, "…name is Rory. Don't freak out! I've listened to you talk to her in your dreams. Most of it from the last week but…"

A strong hand kept her from finishing what she had to say. Tristan closed his eyes and murmured, "She was the pot of gold sitting at the bottom of the rainbow, the one I could never reach." He sighed and looked pleadingly at Gabrielle, "Would you mind if we take a plane tonight? I'm just not in the mood to stay here anymore."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him quickly on the cheek, "I'll go make the arrangements."

&&&

"I'm so sorry Rory but I couldn't book you a first class flight! All there was left was an economic place."

She smiled fondly at her grandfather and brushed off his excuses, "Don't worry about it grandpa. I'll go call mom so she can come and get me."

&&&

Gabrielle and Tristan were already seated in their seats, in the first class area. As the plane ascended in the air, Gabrielle fell asleep from exhaustion. On the other side of the curtain, Rory was sitting by a window, watching the city of London becoming smaller and smaller and wondering if she'd ever see Tristan again, unaware of the fact that Tristan was on the same plane looking at the same thing. Tristan wished to the diminishing city below him, "Goodbye Mary, I hope that you're happy in London." He closed his eyes to fall asleep also.

&&&

Rory ran toward Lorelai and in their excitement to see each other, they both fell on the floor. Lorelai talked excitingly, "I've missed you so much! I want to know everything! What did you see? Was my father so mean that you had to get out of there? Did you bring me gifts? What did you do?"

She hushed her mom, "You'll know everything when the time is right. Right now I'm craving for some of Luke's coffee!"

Lorelai got up and helped Rory do the same. She passed her arm around her daughter's shoulder and screamed under the reprobating gaze of the crowd, "Let's go then! What are we waiting for?"

They ran as fast as they could toward the Jeep, they settled inside the Jeep and Lorelai sped out of the parking lot.

&&&

Meanwhile, Tristan was frozen by the sight in front of him; two women hugged and laughed on the floor. Then they ran wildly out of the airport. Something made him run after them. While he ran, he heard the fading voice of Gabrielle asking, "Tristan! What is it? Is everything all right?"

As he exited the airport, he saw the two women climb into an old jeep, the younger one turned to place something in the back. He recognized the woman as Rory, Tristan sighed loudly as Gabrielle finally joined him. Without waiting for her to ask her question, he answered, "I was still chasing after my rainbow."


	5. Walking away like a stranger

_**Disclaimers and summary:** See chapter one._

_**The seventh Stranger  
Chapter 5: **Walking away like a stranger_

Rory sat in her suite in Yale with unsurprisingly, Paris who was still her roommate and another girl who was a freshman but she seemed pretty cool. They were trying to get to know each other even though it was probably a mistake from the administration to room undergraduate students with graduates. Paris however was trying her best to scare the new girl away. It was four in the afternoon and Lorelai was expected to arrive for the continuation of the first day in Yale tradition that started when Rory was a freshman. Paris was still trying her best to intimidate the freshman girl named Felicity when the door opened to reveal Gabrielle. She was taken by surprise by the gathering that was already happening in her suite and double checked the number of the suite before saying, "I'm sorry to intrude but I'm your new suitemate..." She approached the sitting girls and resumed her talking, "...I'm Gabrielle…"

She was cut off by Rory who got up and extended her hand while she exclaimed, "You're the lost girl I'd met in London! I'm Rory, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Gabrielle smiled when she realized Rory was in fact the girl from London but her smile quickly faded as she blenched with recognition, associating the name with the face. Felicity took notice of the new comer's blankness and stood up to help Gabrielle sit down before she asked with eyes full of worry, "Are you feeling alright? You're not going to pass out here, are you?"

Gabrielle switched her gaze from Rory to Felicity before she replied reasoning to 'sherself that there was probably more than one Rory in the world, "I… It's complicated… It's probably nothing… I… I…"

Tristan entered without looking and interrupted Gabrielle's explanation while he carried tons of suitcases, "Gab, you really need to learn how live with less than all the stuff you brought here!" When he didn't hear any answers, he took a moment to look at the four girls sitting together. Gabrielle as white as a ghost, Paris with a smile slowly creeping on her features, an unknown girl doing her best to comfort Gabrielle but watching him with her mouth hanging and finally Rory, slowly losing all the color in her face.

Rory opened her mouth to say something but was cut offby Paris, "Well things are just starting to spice up and it's only the first day. I think, I'll enjoy this year immensely and put aside the macaroni crafting for now! By the way, how's life been treating you Tristan?"

Tristan was at a lost for words and tried to force his brain to focus. Focus on what? On Paris the vixen that also tried to hurt to get her way or on sweet Rory Gilmore that saw him crying like a mad man? What could he say to lessen the damage? He asked the first thing that came to his mind, "So girls, tell me," he dropped the bags leisurely to lean on the door frame, "who played Romeo after I left?"

The tension broke a little bit as Rory told him with a smile, "You don't know how much you owe me for that night! I would have preferred to kiss you any day of the week instead of kissing Paris"

Offended, Paris's face abnormally flushed and she replied, "For your knowledge Gilmore, it was for a grade and I certainly did not take any pleasure in kissing you!"

Tristan smirked and leered at Rory, "I would have."

Rory's eyes met Tristan's intense gaze and she felt her cheeks grow warm, to hide her embarrassment, she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Instinctively, Tristan held her tightly against him as she whispered in his ear, "I'm glad you feel better than the last time I saw you."

He let go of Rory, and searched her beautiful blue eyes that silently questioned him but Paris broke the moment as she was now standing beside them, taping her foot impatiently on the floor, "Can I have my hug too now?"

Rory took a few steps back to let Paris replace her position inside Tristan's arms and she saw his pleading eyes begging for silence.

&&&

Rory walked inside her room to retrieve a CD that her mother requested. Tristan followed her silently and made her jump as he asked softly, "What was it you really wanted to ask me?"

She turned around to face him and replied uncomfortably as she realized the closeness of his body, "I.. hum… I was wondering… hum…"

Tristan snapped impatiently, "Say it! You've been looking at me weirdly all night and since Gabrielle is in the same suite as you, we're going to see each other a lot. I don't want things to be weirder between the two of you than it has to be. Now, ask me what you wanted to know"

She looked at the floor to hide her embarrassment as her cheek flushed slightly. Rory gathered the strength to ask him what had been bothering her ever since she saw him in London. "Let's say that when you said goodbye, if Dean hadn't been standing looking at us, what would you have done?"

Tristan quirked an eyebrow completely stunned by her question, he had expected her to ask for an explanation of his behavior in London not what would have happened without Dean. He searched Rory's eyes to be certain his hearing was still fully functioning all the while maintaining his mask of coldness. However he saw innocent turquoise eyes questioning him with sincerity and his control flickered as he took a step toward Rory and slide his hands slowly around her waist leaving her plenty of time to back away from him. His hands found a resting place on her lower back, his hypnotizing gaze never leaving her's, he whispered, "This."

He saw her eyes cloud with confusion just before his lips met hers in a crushing kiss and brought her closer to him as a little yelp of surprise escaped her lips giving him the opportunity to penetrate her mouth. To his surprise, Rory responded to the kiss with equal fervor while her hands massaged the muscles of his stomach and explored their way up leading to the nape of his neck for her fingers to mingle with his hairs. Neither of them had seen Gabrielle approach the open door to lean on it, watching them with an amused smile. Tristan broke the kiss held her tighter and whispered, "That's what I would have done."

Rory rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "What about Gabrielle?"

He played with her hair distractedly, "What about her?"

"Well, I saw you crying in London, a couple of days later I met her while she was sight seeing houses, lost. I gave her directions and I don't want to have tension between the two of you because I asked you about something that was on my mind six years ago."

He tensed and stopped his hands from moving, "Let's not talk about London."

She forced him to look at her, "But I saw you, you were like a lost little boy."

Tristan removed his hands from her and pushed her away from him. He took a couple of steps back angry, "I don't want to talk about that night and I mean it."

She felt the loss of heat from his arms and body and said, "I want to help you, isn't that what friends are for?"

Tristan looked into her eyes without saying anything for a couple of minutes while controlling his anger. Finally, his glance as cold as ice, his voice soft but sharp as a knife, he spitted out, "We were never friends, Rory. To be friends you have to at least try to know the other person and you know nothing about me. You never did and I surely don't want your pity like I never wanted to be your friend."

Tears threatened to fall from Rory's eyes as she pleaded, "But we did try to be friends! Plus you don't know any more about me than I do about you."

A half smile acrossed his face, his eyes grey with exemption of emotions and he asked sarcastically, "Then, tell me my dear friend, what _do_ you know about me?"

She fidgeted with her fingernails and bit her lower lip, "That you are rich and spoiled, that every girl wants to be with you because of that and because you're good looking. That something must be wrong for you to do stupid things when you have everything going for you. That you probably don't have a good relationship with your parents…"

Tristan pushed a finger to her lips, "That's rich that's exactly what everyone knows. That is not knowing someone. Knowing someone is knowing what everybody else doesn't know "

He took a couple of steps back to leave but he heard her frustrated yell, "Then what do you know about me?"

Tristan stopped and stood still for a minute before he replied softly, "I know that you're odd and smart, that you have this incredible relationship with your mom and that you don't want to hurt people intentionally even if you do most of the time. I know that you don't care about what other people say or think about you and that keeps you innocent. I know that your town is weird but worships you in their weirdness, that when you love someone you can go to extremes and forget about your whereabouts. I also know that when you despise someone, you will only see the worst in that person. I know that I don't want to be your pity case and that I don't want your friendship" Tristan stormed out of the room, passed by Gabrielle not the least surprised that she was there, not caring that his heart shattered by Rory's cry, not caring for anything in the world.

&&&

Out in the hallway, he was stopped by Gabrielle screaming at him, "Can you be a bigger jerk sometimes Tristan? Why would you hurt someone like that on your own will I don't know but you're such a jerk!" He heard the door of the suite close and saw the empty hallway, he sat down and hid his face between his hands.

&&&

Rory was pouring her heart out on her pillow, not remembering a time when someone had been so harsh to her. She didn't hear the door open nor did she hear it close, but she felt a soft hand stroking her hair tenderly and heard a sweet voice telling her, "He's not usually like that, he had a rough month. I do know everything about you and he didn't mean half of what he said."

Rory whipped her tears away, uncaring of the new ones and asked, "Why aren't you broken hearted? Isn't he your boyfriend after all?"

Gabrielle laughed and couldn't control herself. After she calmed down a bit, she said, "I'm sorry about that but he's right you know, you just know what everybody knows about him." She saw Rory open her mouth about to protest and hurriedly added. "He's not my boyfriend, of course he's the man I care the most about in the whole wide world but that's because he's my big brother."

&&&

Tristan stood up and walked toward his car, walking away from Gabrielle, Rory and Paris without saying goodbye.

&&&

_Walking away like a stranger_

_From rumors in the wake of such a lonely crowd trading in my shelter for danger_

&&&

Rory ran across the parking lot and saw a car driving away, she screamed with all her strength, "Tristan! Tristan wait! Let's talk about it!" The silver Porsche sped away.

&&&

_I'm changing my name just as the sun goes down in the eyes of the stranger_


	6. Trading in my shelter for danger

_**Disclaimers and summary:** See chapter one._

_**The seventh stranger  
Chapter 6: **Trading in my shelter for danger_

Tristan drove around New Haven knowing that he couldn't go back to Hartford before saying goodbye to Gabrielle. He looked at the mostly dark windows; he saw an almost empty pub and stopped the engine of his car to enter the pub.

&&&

Rory wasn't in the mood to celebrate anymore, so Lorelai sent the girls away and approached Rory who was sitting on the couch looking out the window, "Want to talk about what happened earlier?" she asked.

"No"

Lorelai hugged her daughter and walked to the bed waiting for her to show any sign of movement at all and murmured, "Goodnight sweety." At the same time, she was thinking that it was the first bad first day in Yale that she had experienced.

&&&

Tristan sat at the bar and told the barman, "I'll have a double scotch to start but make sure I always have some more lining up." Tristan rested his head on the wooden counter while he waited for his drink.

&&&

Rory sat in the darkness still looking out the window when she heard, "He's going to come back you know? Maybe not tonight but tomorrow that's for sure."

Her eyes never wavering from the window, Rory asked, "How do you know?"

Gabrielle sat down beside Rory, "He's not stupid enough to leave without giving proper goodbyes to his sister."

Rory looked at Gabrielle sadly, "What do you think he is doing right now?"

Gabrielle let out a big sigh and rested her head on the couch. She stared sideway at Rory then said, "Escaping reality."

Rory got worried and demanded, "By doing what?"

Gabrielle took a couple of minutes to ponder her words. When she spoke, it was so low that Rory was wondering if the wind had taken over Gabrielle's voice, "Probably getting drunk." Gabrielle didn't wait for an answer and walked back inside her room. Rory remained alone in the living room. She got up and opened the couch to make a bed for him in case he decided to come back in the middle of the night.

&&&

"So, what's your story?" the barman asked.

Tristan leveled his head just enough to look at the man who stood in front of him, "You look familiar! Have we met before?"

The bartender laughed in a bitter sweet tone, "If you are used to bars like this then I might have been the one serving you"

Tristan looked at the barman and felt inexplicable anger toward him. He shook his head lightly from left to right, "No, I can't place it right now but if I know you from somewhere, it's from a very far past."

Then the bartender leaned on the counter to make himself more comfortable, "What's your story for you to be so bitter?"

Tristan finished his scotch and asked arrogantly, "Why don't you tell me yours then I'll tell you mine?"

The bartender filled Tristan's empty glass and with a half-smile walked away to serve a newly arriving costumer then came back to Tristan as if he never left, "My story is pretty simple, I was raised in a big city, my dad got transferred, I moved into this weird small town, fell in love with an angel, dated her for over two years. Couldn't bring her to love me the way I loved her. I got married to forget about her and now my ex-wife is eating me alive because I couldn't love her the way she loved me. Now, I have to work here if I want to pay the rent."

Tristan scrutinized the barman while finishing up another scotch; he would bet his hand on fire that he knew those eyes. Pushing the thought aside, he asked, "Why couldn't she love you back?"

The bartender looked into the stranger's eyes with another bitter smile, "I was too nice, I dumped her so she could go be treated like dirt by her wanna be James Dean."

Tristan held his head with one head as he finished another drink, "So what were you meant to be?"

The bartender laughed again, the sadness in his eye almost painful, "I was meant to be nothing, but my angel made me want to be more than I was. I became an accountant, funny because I've never figured myself to be the kind of guy to wear a tie. Accountant during the day, bartender at night. Now, what is your story?"

Tristan held out his empty glass and waited for it to be full of strong liquor, "I was meant to be a cold hearted jerk from the day I was born. Then one day in high school, I saw beauty, innocence and smarts in one person. I got obsessed with her, I teased, we fought, we kissed once then she broke my heart. I got into trouble, was sent away for stupid pranks, saw her a week ago. I lost my balance."

The bartender was at that point very interested in this man, "What happened after you talked to her?"

Tristan looked at the wall as he held his empty glass lazily and talked as if he was talking to himself, "I hadn't talked to her last week, only tonight. Last week, I saw this love-hate relationship and something broke inside me. Even though I was a thousand miles away from here, she was there and I bumped into her. Six years since I last saw her and I recognized her as if she was with me the whole time. Of course she changed, she aged as I have. But her essence is the same, breaking my heart. And the worst thing is that she goes to Yale, my sister is also going to Yale and they're suitemates."

The bartender raised an eyebrow as he held the bottle up to fill Tristan's glass once more, "How old are you? I should have asked for ID before you came in but I thought you were twenty something."

Tristan approached his filled glass, "I'm twenty-two, don't worry you didn't break any law, tonight anyway. Something about not having enough room this year, my sister is a freshman and my Mary is doing her Masters, I don't know how they got mixed-up in the same room but…"

The bartender blenched and cut Tristan off, "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute. Stay here, I want to know more. My sister is also a freshman maybe she and your sister could be friends." He suggested.

Then the bartender left but didn't miss, "Come on! You're not going to get sick now? Who's going take care of me?"

&&&

The phone rang and woke Rory from her staring place in the newly made bed in the living room. She answered it half awake, "Hum?"

"Rory, it's me Dean. I'm not sure but I think that, that asshole you went to Chilton with really needs a friendly bit of help, right now!"

Rory opened her eyes a little bit and asked, "Where are you?"

&&&

As she entered the pub, Rory looked around and saw Tristan talking to Dean half asleep on the counter while Dean listened unconsciously glancing at the entrance every so often. As he saw Rory, relief washed over his features and he was about to call for her when she held a finger in front of her lips. Slowly, she got closer to the two talking men and she heard,

"I really don't know what happened; I was the king of Chilton. Everybody loved me except her. She was broken up with her boyfriend when I kissed her, I made her cry. Then, after feigning to be her friend for a while, I gathered the courage to ask her out and created my own downfall. That's where everything changed, that last day of school when I had planned every little detail for the date I wanted to have with her. I wanted to threat her like the princess she was but she went back to that farm boy. God, I hated him back then! She told him that she loved him and that she hated me in the same sentence." He finished his glass and rested his head on the counter before saying to no one, "She was my downfall. I wasn't good enough for her, he was. I don't remember his name but he treated her right. I lost my throne because she made me drop my walls for her. I lost everything because I traded in my shelter for danger."

Tristan closed his eyes and Dean took the opportunity to look at Rory and saw tears glistening in her eyes. She mouthed 'thank you' to Dean before she dried her eyes and advanced to take care of Tristan.


	7. wouldn't say that you were ruthless or r...

_**Disclaimers and summary: **See chapter one._

_**The seventh stranger  
Chapter 7: **I wouldn't say that you were ruthless or right_

Tears threatened to fall and Tristan tried to get up to leave when two arms embraced him from behind. He tensed at the unexpected touch, he was about to push the intruder away when he heard, "I'm sorry, I didn't know! I… I… I…"

Even though he wanted to be mad, he knew he couldn't hold anything against her. He relaxed in her arms a little before he slowly turned around to engulf Rory in a big hug and whispered in her ears, "Don't be, I've never given you any reason to like me."

She tightened her hold on Tristan, "I never hated you."

As Dean watched the exchange, his heart broke by the tenderness between them, he tensed when Tristan barely breaking the hug asked, "How did you know I was here?"

Rory hid her face in Tristan's shoulder, her voice barely above a whisper, "Just promise me not to run away or start a fight and I'll tell you."

Tristan's drunken eyes were clouded with confusion as he replied, "I promise, even though in the shape I am now, I'm not sure I could fight anyone and you," he forced her to look into his eyes, "just solved my biggest problem."

She smiled teasingly, "And what was your problem exactly?"

He chuckled drunkenly, "Getting back in the dorm when I have no keys to get in and being barely able to stand, can't even imagine what driving would be like."

Rory blushed and murmured, "I made you a bed in case you came back, and I might as well drive you back."

He tried to keep his balance while playing with her hair. He leaned over her until their faces were only inches apart and repeated his previous question, "How did you know I was here?"

She closed her eyes to regain her composure, when she opened them again she asked, "Well, as you named him, do you remember farm boy, as you liked to call him?" He slowly nodded. "Well, he was your bartender tonight."

He faced Dean, anger and hate replaced the feeling of bliss he was feeling moments ago, he scrutinized Dean's eyes, replayed Dean's words in his head, _"I loved her but she couldn't love me back…" _Respect replaced his previous feelings for the man in front of him, a man that used to reciprocate the loath he felt but still made sure to get Rory to help him. Tristan extended his right hand to Dean, "Thank you. I knew that I knew you before. Thank you…" Ashamed that he didn't remember the name of his once upon a time rival.

Dean accepted Tristan's hand and whispered, "Just make sure she's happy and remember that my name is Dean."

"Thanks again, Dean."

Tristan gave Rory time to hug Dean quickly across the counter, his left arms instinctively surrounded her shoulder to guide her to his car as he whispered, "Let's get this day over and start a new one tomorrow."

&&&

Rory looked at her surrounding from the driver's seat, "Tristan, I think we have a problem here!"

Tristan opened one eye as he was about to drift into sleep, "Please, don't tell me you never held a stick in your hands."

Grateful of the darkness that camouflaged her blushed cheeks due to his innuendo, "You're right, I never DROVE a stick."

Tristan chuckled, "Just jump over here and I'll let you ride MY stick all…" He felt her slap his shoulder and he sighed. He closed his eyes to explain, "You have three foot pedals, on the far left you have the clutch then it's the same as any other automatic car. You use you left foot for the clutch and the right one to alternate between gas and break. Now, press the clutch to the bottom and make sure you are positioned in the number one with the stick." Rory pressed the pedal, tried to move the stick but nothing happens. Gently, Tristan put his hand over hers saying while moving the stick in different positions, "See, now it's loose, you're on neutral, move it to the upper left and you have the first gear, do a straight line down and you get the second. Imagine a big W on top of a big M, that's your gears. Up, down, up, down, up, reverse. Now try to start the damn car so we can go sleep."

She shivered under his touch and wondered how it could be possible as they used to dislike each other, on her part at least... While she thought about the turmoil inside her, she shifted the gear in first position, his hand still on top of hers and turned the ignition key, the motor started and she exclaimed, "I did it! I did it! It's so easy!"

Tristan chuckled, "Now, you have to feel the friction point, slowly release the break pedal and the clutch pedal simultaneously."

Slowly, Rory did as she was being told until the pedals vibrated under her foot, she squeaked, "I can't do this! It has a mind of his own!"

"That's the fiction point Rory. Remember the feeling and everything will be fine. Now, put your break feet on the gas pedal and you will advance." As he said that, the car advanced while he helped Rory bring the Porsche back to the dorms.

&&&

"This is where you'll be sleeping, I know it's the common room but Paris and my mom are already asleep in mine making it impossible for you to sleep there. Will you be alright?"

Tristan took his shirt off and faced Rory with a wicked smile as her eyes lingered on his chest, "Mind tucking me in?"

Her mouth suddenly dried she whispered, "I will, but only when you're in your night outfit, lying down."

Tristan smirked and slowly unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants smirking as he saw her eyes drifted lower. Slowly, he took his pants off, and clad only in his boxers, he looked smugly at Rory, "I usually sleep naked but I don't think it would be appropriate tonight, unless of course you insist."

She blushed and feigned disappointment, "Well, it is after all a common room, imagine if the sheet slip and your sister sees you naked, or even worst, Paris and she decides to rape you."

He slid on the bed not covering himself with the sheets and waited for Rory to tuck him in, he saw her approached the bed slowly. She brought up the covers on top of him; she hurriedly turned around to walk to her room and heard, "Aren't you supposed to kiss my nightmare away?"

Rory whispered, "Don't push your luck DuGrey."

&&&

Awakened from her sweet dreams by an unknown disturbance, she concentrated on her surroundings, she heard muffled sounds, "No, I'll do your chores but please, not this again!"

She ran to the common room forgetting to put her night gown. Tristan was fighting against a pillow in the improvised bed. She hurried to climb under the sheets wanting to comfort him. Tristan turned to face Rory with a wild glint in his eyes, he placed both of his hands near her neck, "Don't you dare do that again! I swear if you do, I'll kill you!" Rory froze under Tristan, tears of fear flowed down her cheeks. He immerged from his dream and saw Rory under him, tears drowning her beautiful eyes, he held her in a strong embrace, almost crushing her bones, "I'm sorry Rory, I didn't hurt you did I? I was dreaming."

Rory sobbed in his arms and muttered, "I just wanted to comfort you, I didn't want to hurt you." Then panic in her voice, "What the hell were you dreaming about?"

Upon hearing the despair in her voice, Tristan softly kissed some tears away, "Something I'll tell you when I'm ready. I'm not right now. I'm so sorry Rory, please don't run away from me again"

Rory tried to get up, "I'll be in the room beside if you need anything."

Tristan begged, "Let me hold you tonight, just let me hold you. I know the nightmares will go away if you're close to me."

Rory protested in fear and managed to let out, "But… But you almost… strangl…"

She was cut by Tristan lips on hers, and then she heard, "Please, I would never hurt you Rory"

She resigned herself and laid back on the bed thinking, 'What if he hurt me without knowing it?' She felt two strong arms holding her waist and hearing the regular sound of someone asleep, she drifted into a tormented sleep praying, 'Don't hurt me Tristan! Please don't!'


	8. The dusty shadow of a passing favor

_**Disclaimers and summary: **See chapter one._

_**The seventh stranger  
Chapter 8: **The dusty shadow of a passing favor_

Awakened by the first rays of morning sun, Rory felt a little disoriented by her surroundings. She woke up completely and realized that she was alone in bed. She closed her eyes for a minute and remembered the events of the previous night, relief washed over her that he already left. Slowly, she got up to go back in her own bed, the suite door opened to reveal Tristan holding two cups of coffee. Fear and panic immobilized her on the side of the bed as Tristan smiled at her with delighted eyes. He walked up to her and sat down beside her, he kissed her lightly and whispered happily, "Good morning Rainbow." He saw her tense at the gesture, Tristan's smile faltered as he gave her a cup of coffee, "I feel it, and you hate me now."

She looked at him and saw his eyes filled with sadness, those beautiful eyes that were filled with happiness just seconds ago. Rory took the offered coffee and she murmured, "I don't."

Tristan took her hand, "Then, can I take you to dinner tonight before I leave for Hartford?"

Rory answered softly while staring at the floor, "I don't think it's would be a good idea, Tristan."

With questioning eyes, Tristan persisted on his demand, "You have to give me better than that Rory. I thought we might have had something here and that we could see where it leads us. I felt something and don't tell me that yesterday didn't mean anything because I know it did!" Rory was still staring at the floor but remained silent. Angry, Tristan asked, "Are you playing some kind of game with me here?"

Without raising her eyes to face him, Rory whispered calmly, "I'm not playing any games Tristan."

"Then why won't you let me take you out on a date? I felt the chemistry between us and I know you did! You can't deny it." Then changing strategy, he said playfully, "Plus, I saw you checking me out."

Tears started to fall out of her eyes when she gathered the courage to look at him, "I won't deny the chemistry between us, but I still can't date you!"

"Why not?"

Her voice shivering, "Because I'm scared!"

He took her hand and looked at her with tenderness and adoration, "I'll protect you and I'll never hurt you."

She retrieved her hand from his grasp while she fought an already lost battle against her tears, "You already have, I'm scared of you Tristan. You were sleeping and you almost strangled me. How can I trust you now?"

Tristan got up and walked to the door, his hand on the handle he changed his mind and walked back to the made out bed and sat beside Rory, talking softly, "That's not fair, you don't even know what I was dreaming about."

Rory bit her lower lip and softly she tried to hide her anger and fright, "And because of that you want me to understand? Understand what? That you have no control over your dreams? That you could hurt me while you're asleep? You want me to try and date you without feeling safe with you? Do you really think that it's fair?"

Tristan's fists closed tightly, the knuckles turned white. He let an exasperated sigh out, "It's not fair." Thinking a little, "I'm going to ask you three questions. I want you to be honest with your answers. Depending on your answers, I'll leave you alone."

Rory looked into his eyes, "Okay."

Tristan took a deep breath and asked his first question, "Did you feel any tingles when I kissed you yesterday?" A soft 'yes', barely audible came out of Rory's mouth, Tristan continued, "If I can explain my dream to you, will you go out on a date with me?"

"Yes."

"Are you and Dean still close friends?"

"No."

"Then, why did he call you yesterday?"

She smiled half-heartedly, "Sorry, you said three."

He smiled back, "Last one was a two parts question!"

She grunted but still answered, "Fine, ever since he got married things has been weird because I loved him as a friend but the night before the wedding he told Luke that I was the one for him. I never went to the wedding, I looked from afar but he thought that I didn't go because it was too painful for me. He never gave Lindsay a real chance to make it work because he hoped I would go back to him. Then Lindsay got tired of trying and filed for divorce and we stayed far away ever since."

"Tell me, has the judge made his final decision?"

"Why are you interested in a guy you hate?"

"He helped me yesterday. He listened, I don't know how much you heard but he knew who I was. I'm a lawyer now, maybe I can help back."

"You would have to talk to him then."

Tristan looked deeply into Rory's eyes, rose his hand to slide it to the back of her neck, he took her hand in his other hand, "I will, forget about tonight, Wednesday night, you and me will go visit a friend of mine. After that we'll grab something to eat and I'll answer your questions regarding my dream. After that, if you don't want me in your life, I'll leave and never come back. Will you do that for me?"

Rory made a mental list of pros and cons, "Why did you call me 'Rainbow'?"

He gave her a wry smile, "Because every time I got close to you, you ran away and because you're as colorful and beautiful as a rainbow."

Rory was out of words, she didn't know what to answer to that. Knowing that he was fully awake and that he couldn't harm her now, she placed both of her hands in the back of his neck, slowly leaned to kiss him softly, "I'll go back to sleep now. I'll see you Wednesday but remember, this is not going to be a date."

A bright smile appeared on his beautiful features; he wrapped his arms around her slim body and hugged her tightly. He kissed her tenderly at first, losing Rory in the kiss; she let her fears escapes for a moment. She groaned when he broke the kiss and murmured, "Thank you."

He walked inside the bathroom as Rory walked inside her room to sleep again.

&&&

A couple of hours later, Gabrielle was sitting beside Tristan, Rory still asleep. Tristan just finished filling her in on the event of the previous night when Gabrielle asked, "So, you're leaving without waiting for her to wake up?"

He hugged his sister, "No, we made our goodbyes already and I think she saw enough of me for today. Tell her I'll be here on Wednesday to pick her up." He stood up and walked out the door.


	9. I still can feel those splinters of ice

_**Disclaimers and summary: **See chapter one._

_**The seventh stranger  
Chapter 9: **I still can feel those splinters of ice_

Rory sat silently in Tristan's Porsche as he drove her to an unknown destination, an uncomfortable silence surrounded them and she felt nervous, tentatively, she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

His eyes never wandered away from the road in front of him, "To meet one of my friends, in Hartford."

She glanced sideway at his tense features, "And after that?"

He sighed, "We order take out somewhere and we talk in private." Rory moved uncomfortably in her seat but remained silent for the rest of the drive.

&&&

Tristan parked the car and broke her reveries, "We're here, Rory."

She looked at the building in front of her and asked nervously, scared of his answer, "Is your friend in the hospital?"

Tristan glanced sadly at the hospital, a flicker of guiltiness in his eyes, "Yes, and he's been for a while. Come and meet him then we'll talk. Just don't be offended if he decides not to speak at all."

With a last look at the car, she wished she could just drive away from the truth but followed him.

&&&

They entered a private room with the sound of a small TV echoing, Tristan took Rory's hand in his as he walked to a sitting form in a wheel chair. He gestured Rory to sit down in front of the unmoving figure and sat down beside her. Rory observed the person in front of her, his eyes never leaving the TV screen situated a little above her head to acknowledge their presence. Beautiful bright green eyes surrounded by handsome features; dark haired, probably six feet tall when standing up and a very muscular chest. Rory's observations were broken when she heard Tristan's voice, "Hey Jeremy! I've got good news for you." The green eyes lowered their gaze to look at Tristan, his eyes emotionless, "I went to London; this specialist will fly by if you accept. He thinks he might be able to help you."

Jeremy shifted his gaze to look at Rory for a moment momentarily before he shifted it back to Tristan. His lips barely moved as he asked, "Who is she?"

Tristan smirked, "Rory, well you know, Mary."

Green eyes flickered with amusement, "She hates you."

Uncomfortable to be talked about but being ignored, she spoke on her behalf, "It's nice to meet you Jeremy." Jeremy locked his eyes intensely with Rory's but remained quiet. "I don't hate him; I just don't know him that well."

Jeremy's attention shifted back to Tristan and he stated, "You haven't told her."

Tristan smiled sadly, "But I will, the minute we leave you."

Jeremy nodded slightly in understanding then switched back the topic, "Tell your specialist I'll see him but please, after this one, stop trying. It's too painful to get my hopes up and then have them squashed again."

Tristan nodded knowing that it was the last of his intentions to accept that request, "I promise, it's the last one I'll bring to you."

Jeremy blinked once in acceptance of his answer and concentrated on observing Rory for a couple of minutes. He told her barely above a whisper, "You're even more beautiful than he described you but you're scared of him." He saw her squirm in her seat, "Don't be, he would never hurt you. Now go on and talk. You're making me miss my show."

Rory stood up and said, "It was nice to meet you Jeremy; I hope I see you again."

While they walked out of the room, Jeremy mumbled, "I hope so too."

&&&

"Why are you bringing me to a motel room?" Rory asked uncomfortably.

He unbuckled her seat belt, locked his eyes with hers, "Because we need to talk and I don't want any witnesses to hear what I have to tell you." Tristan exited the car with the takeout food and saw that Rory was frozen in her seat. He walked back to the car and opened the door, "Don't worry, I'll be a perfect gentleman. I won't try anything on you and I'm fully awake."

Rory hesitated but curiosity made her follow him inside the room he had rented in advance, "Tristan, this is killing me, just tell me what this is all about."

Tristan sat comfortably on the bed with his hamburger and fries on his legs. He motioned her to sit in front of him and she replicated his position with her food. He took a bite of his hamburger and introduced the topic, "What I'm going to tell you is only part of what has been hurting me and I'm only going to tell you what's been hurting you for now. But there is more that I won't talk about. I just want you to promise me that if you decide to give me a chance after tonight, you won't be pushing me to talk if I say that I'm not ready."

She took a bite of her hamburger and smiled at him, "I promise but only if I decide to see you again."

Tristan pushed his food aside, "When I got in military school, Jeremy was my roommate. We were exactly the same before we went there. We were rich, attractive, popular and looking for trouble sometimes for a reason, sometimes for no reason." He saw her put her food aside but she kept her coffee in her hands. "He was happy that I got there. He thought that the pressure would get away from him. You have to understand, it was guys only. We had the right to get out once a month with special permission from our parents, plus it had to be approved on our behavior. We had two dances a year with the catholic school across town that had girls only but all exits were checked and to go to the bathroom, the line up was inside the ballroom."

Rory raised an eyebrow questioningly but remained silent, sipping her coffee.

"When I got there, there were six guys that needed to get their sex fix a couple of time a week. With no girls around…" Rory's eyes opened wide and she felt cold shivers all around her skin. "…they picked on the weak ones until they decided that they needed more of a challenge." Tristan's eyes were now hard while tears threatened to escape Rory's. "I was one of their targets, five or six against one in the shower; it's just too hard to get away." Tristan eyes filled with hatred and Rory contained herself not to scream, "One day, Jeremy and I talked; we decided that if we were to stick together at all times, they wouldn't take us. They left us alone for a while but that was just to get more guys on their side."

Rory wanted to take Tristan in her arms but he lifted a hand to stop her intentions, knowing that he wouldn't be able to continue if she held him. "One day, after practice, I think it was a month after I got into that hellhole; they cornered us, and there were thirteen against us. We fought as much as we could but, we both ended up in the hospital." Tristan's head dropped, as if reliving it all over again, when his eyes met hers again, they were filled with hatred, pain and revenge, "We both got into the hospital, I stayed there for weeks but Jeremy is still there. I got pulled out of that school, father wanted me to go back to Chilton but I asked him to send me somewhere else. I graduated early, got into Princeton, and now I'm working."

Rory leaned over and took Tristan in her arms, she held him tightly even as she felt him stiffen in her embrace but she didn't break free. She forced her voice to be strong as tears fell down her eyes, "What happened to these guys? Are they still free?"

His voice emotionless, he stated, "They're in jail, but Jeremy is still in a wheelchair because of that. That's what I was dreaming about. It haunts me Rory. Ever since then, I haven't had a really good night sleep except when you held me last weekend after I hurt you."

Rory's tears wetting his shirt, she held him tighter, with one hand, she unmade the bed and forced him to lie down. She lay down beside him still holding him until they both fell into dreamless sleep… well at least for Tristan.


	10. In the wake of such a lonely crowd

_**Disclaimers and summary: **See chapter one._

_**The seventh stranger  
Chapter 10: **In the wake of such a lonely crowd_

Rory woke up in the strange room, the sun flickered through the curtains, and she looked around and realized that she was alone, that Tristan had left her alone, in Hartford. She checked the time on her watch and calculated that she still had a couple of hours before her first class but to be there in time, she would have to either call her mom or her grandparents. She didn't find either situation appealing because they would raise too many questions as to why she was in a hotel room with a boy… She decided to figure the matter out in the shower.

&&&

Refreshed by the shower, Rory was trying to comb her hair with her fingers when the smell of coffee hit her nostrils. She looked up and saw Tristan sitting on the unmade bed, his back resting on the wall as he held a tray with four cups of coffee. She smiled slightly, "I thought you left me to find my way back to Yale."

Tristan looked at her seriously, "I would never do that Rory. I brought you here, and I'll bring you back, are you trying to ruin my reputation?"

She sat on the bed beside him and smirked while she replied teasingly, "Isn't that what you usually do? Spend the night with a girl and leave before she wakes up and asks for more?"

Tristan chuckled, "Well, most of the time, but I didn't have my way with you yet."

Rory blushed and muttered through her teeth, "As if it would ever happen out of your dreams."

Tristan's face got closer to Rory's and he murmured in her ear, "I brought breakfast and coffee, shouldn't I get a reward?"

Rory eyed the coffee and brushed her lips to Tristan's ear, sending shivers inside his and her body, she whispered seductively, "What exactly would you have in mind?"

Swiftly, Tristan was on top of Rory as he made her lie down, he took hold of both of her hands and held them in position over her head then leaned his face close to hers whispering huskily, "A shower. Me, washing all of you, and then you doing the same for me."

Rory tried to move but his hold was too strong, she decided to play the game along, "Sorry, I just came out of the shower… You'll have to do give another suggestion then."

Tristan pressed his body against Rory's and raised his eyebrows suggestively, "A hot and wild make-out session then?"

Rory let out a laugh and said, "I'd rather starve!"

Tristan let go of her, took a cup of coffee and drank it under Rory's eyes. She said feigning indignity, "That is so cruel, to deprive a Gilmore from a morning coffee!"

He leaned closer to Rory, their lips almost touching, "You said it yourself; you'd prefer to starve, your choice, not mine."

Rory acted in an almost panic state, "Please! Just one, please!"

Tristan feigned to be thinking very hard as he drank the coffee, he licked his lips. "A kiss for a coffee?"

Rory got up to gather her belongings, certain that she had the upper hand on their game. "Not gonna' happen!"

Tristan's finished his coffee, squashed the empty cup and opened the door to leave. "I'll be waiting in the car, hurry."

She saw that he left the three left over cups of coffee, Rory took one, happy that she had won.

&&&

The car ride was silent; Rory looked at Tristan and wondered what she did to make him mad. All of his features were tense and all she wanted was to find a way back to that morning's playful mood. She tried to talk to him but every time she did, he cranked the radio volume, a nice way to shut her up. She tried to take hold of his hand but he passed it through his hair. She even turned off the radio and asked him what was wrong and again, he quieted her by saying that he was through talking. For the rest of the ride, Rory kept looking out the window, as she fought the tears threatening to fall.

"We're here." Rory looked at Tristan and saw that he was staring straight ahead of him.

Seductively, she asked, "Are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?"

He still avoided to look at her, "No, but I'm sure you'll be relieved to be away from me."

She unclasped her seatbelt and sat more comfortably to face him. "What are you talking about Tristan? One minute we were having fun and the next, you're mad and won't talk to me! I want to understand what I did wrong."

Finally he looked at Rory, "Nothing, it's me. I disgust you."

Rory's eyes were now wide open, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Last weekend, you were more than willing to kiss me. I almost strangled you and I told you secrets that I've never told anyone. Now, you won't kiss me anymore."

Rory put both of her hands on each side of his face and murmured, "You don't disgust me. In fact, I think I like you a little too much for my own sanity." Before Tristan could process what she had said, her lips were on top of his. Tristan's hands took hold of her waist to bring her closer to him.

He forced the entrance of her mouth awakening a passion he had forgotten he could feel long ago. He left her mouth to trail soft kisses down her neck and he felt her hands gripping on his neck to bring him closer. He smirked as he sat back on his seat and heard her groan in frustration "Does that mean I can take you out on a date? Tomorrow?"

"I can't."

Tristan, annoyed to no end at that point mimicked her voice, "I like you a lot Tristan but I can't date you. I wish we could stay friends though. You know maybe do each other's nails and hair. Yada, yada, yada. I know the story Rory, I invented it."

Rory kissed his cheek softly then whispered in an angry tone, "First, don't ever put words into my mouth again, I can speak for myself thank you very much." She opened the door, "I can't tomorrow because every Friday night, I'm held against my will for the rest of my life at my grandparents. What I was about to say before you so rudely cut me off, is that I would love to go on a date with you, Saturday!"

She climbed out the car as fast as she was able to. Tristan smirked as he opened his window, he screamed, "I'll pick you up at seven, hun!"

She turned around smiling in acknowledgment.


	11. Some days are strange to number

_**Disclaimers and summary: **See chapter one._

_**The seventh stranger  
Chapter 11: **Some days are strange to number_

Rory felt like a nervous wreck as she tried to get ready for her date. After she tried on almost every outfit in her closet but hadn't found _the_outfit that would make her look like she wanted to she let herself fall on the floor in a sitting position. Her back was resting against her bed, and she growled and screamed, "I need my mommy now! How pathetic can I be? I'm a twenty-two year old girl going on a date and I need my mommy to dress me up! I should proba…"

She was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, followed by a muffled voice from the other side. "Rory, is it safe if I come in?"

Rory sighed, "Come in Gab!"

Upon entering the room, Gabrielle looked shocked and asked as she sat on the floor beside Rory, "I wasn't aware of an earthquake or tornado in the dorm."

Rory glared at Gabrielle, "Ha Ha" then she looked sad and pouted, "I have nothing to wear!"

Gabrielle looked at the amount of clothes on the bed and smiled as she realized what the problem was, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Rory looked at Gabrielle while she raised an eyebrow, "As if your brother didn't tell you, if I ever get dressed!"

Gabrielle smirked and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes, "Don't worry about getting dressed for my brother, I'm sure he'll like anything you wear. I'm also sure her would prefer nothing at all!"

Rory grabbed a bundle of clothes from the bed and dumped it on Gabrielle's head. "Like I would ever get naked with Tristan! Yeah, right!"

"Come on Rory! You know he wants it and from the way I've seen you kiss him, I know you want it to! What's the harm?"

Rory blushed as she screamed, "But it's only our first date!"

Gabrielle stopped laughing and looked closely at Rory, her burning cheeks, the way her eyes didn't meet with hers. Finally she understood, "You never… you're still… you…"

"No! I did! Just never random or too soon in the relationship. It's just that I need feelings to… you know. Yeah, I know, pathetic! Twenty-two years old, a Yale graduate who needs her mama to dress her for a date, which's never had random sex, and about to go out on a date with a gigolo playboy who must have slept with at least a thousand girls and she somehow fooled herself into thinking she was somehow different than his other prey."

Gabrielle laughed, "But you _are_ different and that's why he's interested in you! By the way, he's not that much of a gigolo as you call him. He always preferred a lot of making out to the actual sex."

Now, it was Rory's turn to laugh, she laughed so hard under Gabrielle's amused grin that tears fell from her eyes, "I'm not going to buy that! Tristan a virgin? Never" Rory almost bit her tongue as she remembered his confidence.

Gabrielle saw the shadow across Rory's face and she whispered, "I didn't say he never did it, I'm just saying that he didn't do it with every girl he kissed."

"Why not?"

"He's always been scared of STD or pierced condom that lead to unwanted pregnancy. Now, let's stop talking about my dear brother's sex life because that is something I never want to have details on, and let's get you dressed. Formal or casual?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"Then, we'll go semi-formal and semi-casual…"

&&&

Tristan parked his Porsche in front of the little bar where Dean worked with the hope that he was working shifts every Saturday night. He entered the little bar; he was disappointed not to see him. He walked to the counter and asked a guy who was whipping the counter, "Excuse-me, is Dean working tonight?"

"Yeah, he's in the back, I'll call him."

The minute Dean opened the backdoor, he saw Tristan sitting at the counter, an anxious look covering his features. Dean walked up to Tristan, "A little early to be drinking, don't you think?"

Tristan raised his eyes and smiled at Dean, "I'm not here to drink tonight."

Dean crossed his arms across his chest, his usually joyous face looked mad, "Then if you came to talk about how great you and Rory are, I don't want to hear about it."

Tristan flinched slightly at the tone in his voice. Defensively, he shook his head from left to right before saying, "I know I used to be a jerk but I'm not cruel you know!" Then thinking over his words, "Well, maybe I was. But it's not why I'm here. I came to ask you something."

Interested, Dean took a more relaxed position and bent a little over the counter, "I don't know what you could possibly want to know but go ahead."

Tristan asked, "Do you have a lawyer?"

To say that Dean was stunned was an understatement. "Why would you care? But to inform you I have one, a really cheap one that drinks a little too much, but a cheap one. Again, tell me why do you care?"

"I care because you saved my life last week."

"And there it goes again! I thought you said you weren't cruel, why do you have to rub it in that you now have Rory?"

Calmly, Tristan tried to reason with Dean, "Well, let's set things straight, I don't have Rory as you say it because she's not a possession. Then I'm not even sure that she likes me that way. As for last week, yes, the fact that you called Rory saved my life but not because I got to see her since she's rooming with my sister. You saved me because you listened and called her instead of letting me drive in the shape I was in. If I would have drove, I wasn't even standing straight; surely I would have killed myself or someone else. In the better case I would have gotten arrested and lost my license. This is why I want to help you."

Dean listened carefully, quietly he asked, "Help me with what? Get Rory back? Impossible. Fix my life? Impossible. Now tell me what you want."

"I want to become your lawyer."

"I think _I_ need a beer!" Dean turned and opened the fridge containing the beers. He took one out, closed the door. Then opened the door again, took another beer out and without uncapping them, brought them both with him to the counter, near Tristan. "I couldn't pay you. I'm broke; I went to the cheap lawyers. You're rich; you must work for a big firm. How can I ever repay you without putting my future on a loan?"

Dean uncapped a beer and gave it to Tristan who didn't touch it, and then he uncapped the second one and put it in front of him. Tristan looked at the beers thinking 'Champagne of the poor' then said, "That's the beauty of it, I'm free for you. No charge and you'll get the best representation that there is!"

Dean looked at his beer, and still not touching it, he asked, "How many lawsuits have you won?"

Tristan smirked, "None, but I also haven't lost one. I'm just starting."

Dean pushed his beer a little bit aside, his hopes shattered by ten words. "How can I know you can help me then?"

Tristan held the beer in his hand without drinking it. "I graduated in the top one percent in Princeton's class of 2007. We would help each other, I'll help you get a life back, and you'll help me get a reputation. It's a win-win situation."

Dean brought the beer closer to him but left it alone after thinking a bit, "How can I tell if it's just a way to get in Rory's pants by helping her ex-boyfriend?"

Tristan closed his eyes, when he opened them; Dean could see old pains inside the mirror Tristan's eyes reflected. Tristan whispered, "I'm not doing this for Rory. I'm doing this for me."

Dean held his beer for a second before putting it back on the counter, "What about Rory then?"

Tristan dropped his head on the counter, closed his eyes to whisper, "I want her. That's where we might disagree."

Dean thought about Lindsay and Rory. He looked at Tristan, his head resting on his arms, looking like a lost little boy. Dean's heart broke when he said, "She was never mine, not really, but she was so weird that it attracted me. She was able to read a book while a fight was going on right in front of her and she was oblivious to it all. One day when I was sixteen, I thought, if this amazing creature can see me then I'll be blessed." Tristan raised his head to look at Dean. "But when I saw you at the winter formal, I saw you as a threat and became jealous. I became her boyfriend that night because I was the first boy who ever had the nerve to fight for her. You were the second one and that's why I hated you so damn much."

Tristan took the beer in front of him and raised it, "And I hated you because you had her, and then you let go the most amazing person I had met, for a reason unknown to me. That night, when Rory and I were both broken hearted, I hated you so much because you'd hurt her but at the same time, I thought I had a chance. Boy, was I wrong, because you came to Chilton to get her back, you both killed me when she chose you."

Dean raised his beer, "So what will it be? Us fighting for Rory, or us fighting for my rights?"

Tristan brought his beer close to Dean's without touching it, "I want to help you because that's what I want to do; help people. At the same time, I don't want Rory to become a problem between us but I won't give up on her. For over a year, she was my light, the one girl that didn't want to give me the time of day. But at the same time, she was the one who always witnessed my downfalls and was there to try to ease the pain. If she's willing to give me a chance, I won't be stupid and run away."

Dean knocked his beer with Tristan. They both took a sip of it before Dean said, "Go for it if you have a chance to have her. Just…just don't tell me about it."

Tristan took another sip of his beer before he stood up while he slipped his card to Dean, "I'm expecting you in my office Monday morning at ten. Now, I'll go catch my rainbow."

Tristan got up fully intending to leave when Dean asked, "Why your 'rainbow'?"

A sad smile covered Tristan's face, "The unattainable, and the illusion of perfection that always shimmers away when I get closer."


	12. Can’t tell the real from reflection

_**Disclaimer & Summary : **See chapter 1._

_**The Seventh Stranger  
Chapter 12: **Can't tell the real from reflection _

Gabrielle took one last look at Rory before she dropped the mascara stick, "Wow! Rory, you really look stunning tonight."

Rory looked at the expensive red dress Gabrielle had insisted that she wear and seemed uncertain, "I appreciate all the work that you did but, I really can't wear this."

Gabrielle took the brush on the desk to make a last adjustment to Rory's hair, "Why not?"

Rory turned around and watched her full size reflection in the mirror, "I can get clumsy sometimes, and I really don't want to ruin your dress."

Gabrielle waved Rory off, "Come on Rory, I'm giving it to you, it looks better on you than on me."

Rory turned to face back her companion, "But this is formal, and we agreed to get something semi-casual, semi-formal."

Gabrielle laughed as she stated, "Well, you have a first date with my brother, believe me, _this_ is semi-formal."

Rory's eyes widened, "What would be a formal dress then?"

Gabrielle laughed, "You don't want to know but if things go well between the two of you, I'm afraid you'll find out soon enough." Rory opened her mouth to speak but Gabrielle shut her up by adding, "Plus with Tristan being Tristan, he'll do everything in his power to impress you."

Rory sat down carefully trying not to ruin the dress and blushed furiously "I would be impressed with pizza and coffee."

Gabrielle lay on her back and whispered softly, "Maybe you should tell him that. You should have seen the date he had planed for you six years ago." A tender smile covered her features as stars filled her eyes, "I remember that week, I was twelve and he went through every little detail. He was a nervous wreck, all the evening was planned to impress you and make you like him just a little, but he couldn't gather the courage to ask you out. I knew then that I wanted to have someone care about me as much as he liked you."

Rory bit her bottom lip uncomfortable with the conversation, "Why are you telling me this?"

Gabrielle stood up with a devilish smile, "Because you said 'yes' this time, and I just wonder what he'll plan this time to impress you.'

&&&

Tristan stood in front of Rory's suite, he felt like a nervous wreck, his hands were wet but he breathed deeply and raised his fist to knock on the door.

&&&

Gabrielle ran out the room to answer the door she passed by the living area and opened the door hurriedly. She feigned disappointment at seeing Tristan, "Oh! It's just you." She walked back in the living area to sit on a couch and asked nonchalantly, "What are you doing here on a Saturday night?"

He walked inside uninvited and kicked the door behind him; he looked around the room and declared cockily as he sat beside her, "I have a date with Rory."

She feigned shock and sadness she reached out a 'consoling' hand, "But she left about an hour ago, said something along the line that she had to meet her mom." Tristan's face fell and disappointment clouded his eyes. Gabrielle burst in laughter and exclaimed as she slowly stood up, "You're way too easy, big brother."

A devilish smile appeared on Tristan's feature as he stood up, "And you are asking for trouble little sis." Slowly, he walked toward Gabrielle while she backed up with laughter filling her eyes, "And why would you play such a sick trick on me?"

Gabrielle realized that she was almost cornered and whispered, "To help you take your nervousness away."

Tristan more close asked self-assured, "And pray tell, why would I be nervous?" He took a step further, trapping Gabrielle just like he wanted, "Now, how will I punish you for playing tricks on me?"

Gabrielle realized that she was trapped between Tristan and the wall. A smirk appeared on her lips before she screamed wildly, "Rory! Help me! I'm being attacked by a cave man!"

Rory ran into the room just in time to see brother and sister fighting playfully. Tristan took one look at Rory and let go of Gabrielle, his eyes devoured the beautiful sight in front of him. Rory blushed under the intensity of his stare and whispered, "It was Gab's idea, but if it's too dressed up, I can go change."

Since Tristan wasn't moving, Gabrielle pushed him a little to make him advance. Almost tripping, he heard a chuckle from behind him, putting an imaginary post-it to get back at Gabrielle before advancing toward Rory. He took Rory's hand to kiss it softly, "Actually, you're perfect."

&&&

"What is the name of this restaurant?"

Tristan opened Rory's door to gallantly help her climb out of the car, "The View."

A valet took the keys out of Tristan's hand. Rory followed Tristan's lead to walk to the front entrance, "And let me guess, the restaurant got its name because it is situated on the top level giving it an exquisite view."

Tristan opened the door to let Rory enter and followed her shortly after, he put his left hand on the small of her back to guide her gently. "That among other reasons."

They stopped in front of a glass elevator and Tristan pressed the call button. Rory looked at her surroundings with wide eyes, admiring the beauty of the whole place, "What other reasons?"

The elevator slowly came to a halt in front of them, the doors opened slowly, "You'll find out soon enough, Milady." He let her get inside the elevator first and followed closely.

&&&

The elevator's doors opened and Rory's breath caught in her throat at the view in front of her. The walls were all made of glass; the sundown over New York City illuminated the crowd in the restaurant with a soft orange light. She whispered, "It's beautifully amazing."

A maitre d'hôte welcomed them before Tristan could answer Rory, "Good evening, may I ask under which name the reservation was made?"

"Tristan DuGrey"

He looked inside an open book and graciously checked a name with his golden pen, he then retrieved two leather bond menus from two different piles, "Miss, Mr. DuGrey, follow me please."

Tristan put his hand on Rory's back making sure that she was walking a little bit in front of him. The maitre d'hôte stopped in front of a table, beside the glass wall. Tristan pulled a chair, motioning Rory to sit down and he, himself walked around the table to sit down. The maitre d'hôte distributed the menus, "Your waiter should be with you promptly, enjoy your evening."

Rory opened her menu and looked at the different kind of plates the restaurant had to serve when another man, all dressed in black approached the table. "Good evening, welcome to 'The View'. My name is Roberto and I'll be at your service tonight. Would you like something to drink while you take time to look at the menu?"

Tristan looked at Rory and asked, "Do you prefer Red or White?"

Rory was a little confused, but after a little pondering she answered shyly, "Red."

Tristan ordered one bottle of red wine. Roberto left to seek the wine and Rory excused herself, "Tristan, do you know where the washrooms are?"

He pointed to the direction they came from, "You'll find them near the elevators."

&&&

Gabrielle was watching a movie as she waited for her date to pick her up when the phone rang. She put the movie on hold and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Gabrielle! I don't know what to do, I feel out of place!"

"Rory?"

"Yes, Rory! Who did you think it is?"

"Did my brother do something stupid yet?"

"No! Everything is perfect."

"Why aren't you with Tristan instead of over the phone with me then?"

"We are at this incredible restaurant…"

"…Which one?"

"The View."

"How many turns have you made yet?"

"Turns?"

"Forget about that; just tell me what the problem is."

"See, I got my menu and there's no prices marked anywhere. How can I know if I can afford any of the food I'll eat?"

"Rory, don't worry about the bill. Tristan will take care of it."

"But what if I don't want to cost him too much?"

"Ask him to lend you his menu."

"Why?"

"Well, it's kind of sexist, but the man gets the menu with the prices while the woman just has to enjoy the food. You should go back."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Gab."

"Rory, do you remember where your table was?"

"Yeah, straight ahead."

"You might want to go slightly to your right when you come out of the washroom." Gabrielle hung up, as Rory stared at her cell phone confused.

&&&

As Rory approached the table, Tristan stood up to pull her chair out. She sat down and whispered, "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

Tristan sat back in his chair, "Well, it would've looked bad if I didn't."

Rory smiled before she looked at the menu.

&&&

As they ate and made small talk, Rory was getting more comfortable. The city of New York was now illuminated by the street lamps since the sun had finally set. Rory took another sip of her wine as she admired the view when a beautiful woman approached them.

"Tristan, dear. I didn't know you were back from Germany."

Tristan closed his eyes for a second to control his temper, stood up in front of the woman and told her, "Mother, it's nice to see you, too. As you might have forgotten, Gabrielle was starting Yale this week." He looked apologetically at Rory as she stood up, "Mother, I'd like you to meet Lorelai Gilmore, Rory; this is my mother, Clarisse DuGrey."

Clarisse DuGrey observed Rory suspiciously, "It's nice to meet you, Lorelai. Aren't you Richard and Emily's daughter? I would have figured you would have looked a lot older."

Uncomfortable, Rory extended her hand to the woman, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. DuGrey. Actually, they are my grandparents, Lorelai is my mother."

Tristan tried to change the subject to break the obvious tension, he asked his mother, "Are you here with Father?"

Mrs. DuGrey's smile faded, "No, I came here with an associate. It's a business meeting. It was nice to meet you Lorelai. Tristan, wish your sister good luck on her fresh start in Yale for me, will you?"

Clarisse DuGrey left them alone without waiting for an answer.

After they sat back at the table, Rory started to babble, "I don't understand how your mother didn't know you were back from London. Why did she say Germany? And why is…"

"Rory, let's not talk about my mom. She's probably here on a business meeting with her swimming teacher who is twenty years her junior. She doesn't know I'm back, because she doesn't care."

"But…"

"Let's talk about something else. Do you want dessert?"

"Only if you'll have some."

&&&

Rory took her last bite of her dessert; she finished her glass of wine. "Tristan, I think I'm getting drunk."

Surprised, Tristan looked at Rory with questioning eyes, "And why would you say that?"

She motioned to the view and whispered, "I don't remember seeing water from where we were seated when we got here."

Tristan leaned closer to her and whispered in conspiracy, "That my dear, is because the restaurant is always moving around."

She squeaked, "What?"

"Where do you think the bathrooms are?"

She turned to face the elevators and saw the kitchen, "Wow, this is freaky."

"The elevator, the kitchen and the bathroom are in the center and aren't moving, the rest, is moving."

"Wow!"

"Impressed?"

"…I'm getting there."


	13. Shadow Of A Thread

_**Disclaimer & Summary : **See chapter 1. Plus flashback of this chapter don't belong to me, it was greatly inspired by the song of Simple Plan "Untitled" which I don't own even though I share the same city._

_**Author's Note 2005/03/25:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed or emailed me to continue this story even after a year or more without updates. Special thanks to **Arlene(Angel Moon Princess) **for helping out with the grammar and spelling. Well, this fic is definitely back and is completely revised. If you had already read this story, all of the chapters have changed, maybe not plot wise, but character wise it did change. If you are a new reader, welcome and I hope you enjoyed it so far and will love this new chapter. Enjoy!  
__**Didi**_

_**The Seventh Stranger  
**__**Chapter 13: **Shadow Of A Thread_

Right after the valet brought the silver Porsche in front of the restaurant; Tristan helped Rory climb into the car, and then walked to the driver's seat himself. Before he ignited the engine, he turned to face Rory and huskily said, "What would you say if we parked the car somewhere quiet and…" He stifled a laugh as he saw her body tense while she attempted to raise an eyebrow, "…take a walk and talk?"

Rory smiled brightly, "I would love that, but if we could find an ice-cream stand, it would be even better."

He turned the key, shaking his head as the car sped away and muttered, "Common ice cream after a five stars meal."

She hit him playfully, "Hey! I heard that."

&&&

They walked randomly; they saw a park and passed across it slowly. Rory saw a beautiful looking street and they explored it. Tristan saw a candy stand and bought some to Rory. They talked about everything and nothing but mostly nothing. They were having fun, and as they passed by a coffee shop; Rory squirmed and exclaimed, "Coffee!"

Tristan followed quietly, amused and bought her a cup that she sipped while they went back outside to walk.

After a couple of steps, Rory faced him excitingly, "Let's try to guess who is doing what." Tristan quirked an amused eyebrow questioningly and she continued, "Okay, I'll show you. It can be very funny." She searched the crowd in front of her for her first victim; she spotted a woman dressed in a plain black middle knee skirt with a similar jacket over a white blouse. The woman's hair was dirty blonde with tiny waves cascading down her back and she looked overly serious for a Saturday night. She discreetly pointed out, "Girl barely out of college taking life way too seriously, she just started her first job as secretary of a small firm and hopes to be promote to be the president's assistant by the age of thirty."

Tristan pointed to a bench across the street, "We might as well be sitting down to play this game."

As they sat on the bench, Rory told him, "Your turn."

He looked for an interesting person to analyze and pointed out a dark haired girl with very sexy clothes on her, "Girl screams I'm easy and way too sexy but I'm looking for a rich husband to finally be able to gain weight and buy some real clothes."

Rory laughed and pointed to a man with a black briefcase and perfect clothes on, "Young lawyer who thinks he's invincible in court but has yet to achieve his first victory."

Tristan burst out laughing, "Okay… this game is disturbing. That man works with me and so far he lost five cases and won his first one this week." He stood up; held out his hand to her, "Let's keep walking for a bit."

Rory took his hand and smiled, "Ok." She stood up and tried to retrieve her hand from Tristan's but he wouldn't let go of it. She blushed and he smirked as they continued to walk.

They crossed the park and the moon shone full bloom over the small lake in the middle of the park. Rory gasped and leaned against a tree trunk, "It's beautiful!"

Tristan whispered while facing her, "You _are_ beautiful." Rory looked into his blues orbs with eyes filled with stars; he wrapped his arms around her. "I've wanted to do that ever since I picked you up." His lips met hers in a slow kiss filled with promises and wanting until she responded to it. At that moment, they met in a passionate embrace, lips and hands everywhere, he held onto her tighter as if scared she would disappeared. Rory steadied her hands around his middle back and brought him closer to her. She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder, her nose against his neck. He kissed the top of her head and took a step back. "Do you want us to stay over night?"

She glanced at him with confused eyes, "You mean... sleep here?" She motioned her hand over the park questioningly.

Tristan stifled a laugh and kissed her softly, "I meant… we could get a room and spend the night here." He saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes and decided to lighten the mood, "Come on Mary, just you and me, in a room, we'd take a bath, I'd scrub your back then you'd return the favor."

She quirked an eyebrow, "If you're trying to seduce me by asking me to scrub your back, then…" She licked a finger, "You better rethink your strategy."

Tristan pushed her forcefully against the tree, his body pressed closely against her, "I just don't want the night to end right now." He kissed her, invaded her mouth leaving her weak in the knees. She moaned under the ferocity of his kisses as he dipped his head to taste her neck and sucked softly on her skin.

She was about to say something when the theme of 'I dream of Jenny' echoed around them. She heard Tristan curse quietly and gave her space to pick up her annoying technology that just interrupted the game he was almost certain of winning. She answered the phone, "Hello?"

On the other side of the line, a panicked voice was contained not to scream, "Rory! Is my brother with you? All I can reach is his mailbox and it's really an emergency. Is he there? Is he?"

Rory sighed and passed the phone over to Tristan, he looked at it questioningly before picking it up. With an angry voice, he almost screamed, "This had better be good."

The voice on the other line chuckled between two sobs, "It's important… I guess I caught you at a bad time. But it's Jeremy... I'm sorry, I know how important tonight was…"

He didn't let her finish, "What about him?"

Rory watched Tristan blench and heard him say, "I'm coming right over." He flipped the phone off and looked at Rory panicky, "I'm sorry Rory, I'll have to cut the date short, an emergency." He looked at his watch, "I have just enough time to drive you back but we have to hurry." He took her hand without waiting for an answer and hurried toward the car.

&&&

They were already on the bridge to leave New York City when Rory spoke, "Can I do anything?" He just watched the road and shook his head. "Can you tell me what is happening?"

He whispered, "Jeremy needs to see me." Then thinking more about his answer, "_I_ need to be there, but I'll drop you off first."

She took hold of the hand that was resting on the gears, "Just go straight to the hospital." Then she looked out the window and murmured, "He needs you more now."

He grasped her hand and squeezed it before changing gear as he had reached the highway.

&&&

Tristan shook Rory awake gently without results. He kissed her softly, "Rory, wake up, we're here."

The urgency in his voice made her open her eyes slowly, she stifled a yawn, "Do you want me to come along?" She saw him shake his head about to say something, "I could wait in the lobby in case you need the moral support or something."

He kissed her lightly, "Okay, let's go."

&&&

Tristan looked at the time on his watch, almost five in the morning. He quietly opened the door, the room almost completely in darkness. He was able to make out the forms of Jeremy sound asleep in his bed and of Gabrielle sleeping in a chair by the bed, her head resting on Jeremy's shoulder. Tristan pulled a chair on the other side of Jeremy's bed and motioned Rory to come closer but she shook her head and stayed by the door. Tristan sat on the chair, took Jeremy's hand in his, "Jey? Are you asleep?"

His eyes flickered open, "Not really, I must have dozed out." His emerald eyes fell on Rory and he whispered, "You look radiant this morning Rory." Rory smiled sadly, feeling like an intruder but that was changed as soon as Jeremy asked softly, "Come and sit with us." Once Rory was seated on the side of the bed, Jeremy turned his attention to Tristan, "What time is it?"

Tristan choked out, "Almost five."

Jeremy looked at Rory then back at Tristan, "I'm sorry I interrupted your date."

Tristan brushed him off, "Don't worry about that. Tell me what happened, I couldn't understand anything that Gabrielle was telling me."

Jeremy tried to smile but his lips couldn't move enough to become a real smile, "Your specialist came in. He said that he was willing to try to remove the tumor but that it was a really risky operation. I have a fifty/fifty chance of surviving." He breathed deeply, "But he also explained why I'm losing more functionality on my body as time passes." A tear escaped his eyes, and Tristan whipped the tear away, "If he would have seen me five years ago, while I was still able to move my arms, it might have made a difference but it's not certain. When brain damage is concern, nothing is guarantied."

In panic, Tristan whispered, "Then don't let him do it, we'll find something else."

Jeremy's eyes moved in negation from left to right, "Don't you see big T? If I do, I might die but if I don't I won't even be able to speak or think next year. I don't want to keep on living like this. This is not a life, I can't do anything, I can watch TV and talk and wait for people to visit me. I can't even do simple things anymore, at least I was able to draw before but I can't anymore." Silent tears escaped Rory's eyes, "When I woke up and you were out cold, they told me that with a lot of work I might be able to walk again. I had hoped and I was certain that I was the one coming out with the less damages and I felt sorry for you." He closed his emerald orbs for a second, trying to regain control, "But not anymore, today will be either my death or the day I'll get better. I have to try." He looked at Gabrielle's sleeping form. "I have to try for her. I need you to promise me something."

Tristan held his tears, "Anything."

"If I don't make it, tell her everything, tell Gabrielle that I love her with all of my heart, and that I did ever since my eyes fell on her, a little fury ready to scream the world apart to wake you up. Tell her she was my light."

Rory bit her lip to contain the sob threatening to escape as Tristan held Jeremy's hand tighter, "I'll tell her."

Jeremy glanced at Rory, "Promise me you'll take care of them."

She nodded unable to utter a word.

&&&

Tristan looked at the clock, 9:15, three hours since they took Jeremy to the surgical ward. He looked at Gabrielle sleeping in his arms after crying herself to sleep. He felt Rory squeeze his hand slightly and heard her ask, "Can I get you a coffee?"

He shook his head no. He picked up Gabrielle in his arms and laid her down on Jeremy's bed. He went back to sit beside Rory. "I'm sorry, you can go back if you want. Take my car, I'll take a cab."

Hurt, she asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

He squeezed her hand, "No, but it could be a very long wait."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Then I'm staying." After a couple of minutes of silence interrupted only by the tick of the clock, "How long were you in the coma?"

He rested his head over hers, "Almost a month. But I have flashes of that, as if moments of clarity, I was there without being there."

&&&

_Tristan opened his eyes and tried to see but was blinded by a white light. He tried again to see and this time he saw a white room with two beds, Jeremy on one reading a book as Tristan was lying on the other one. He tried to remember how and why he was lying there tonight, for all of it seemed like a hospital room and not his regular room._

_Then, Tristan looked carefully at himself, lying on the bed, sleeping with monitors plugged on him; he blinked a couple of times as he felt a floating sensation from within. He saw his own reflection asleep, it was as if watching into a mirror except his reflection was asleep. He fought the urge to scream and reasoned that it must be a weird dream and floated to check the area. This could be fun; he passed by the door of the bathroom and checked inside, typical for a hospital. Then, his gaze met the mirror, for a moment he looked at it wondering what was abnormal. He had no reflection, he tried to scream but no sound came out, he tried again still no sound._

_Completely freaked out, Tristan returned near his body watching as his reflection remained motionless. Then memories of the shower area in school flashed; him and Jeremy, too many guys fighting, his head hitting the ceramic wall in a weird bang, to hit the watery floor in a splash. _

'_No! How can I feel pain if I'm not even in my body? Am I dead?'_

_He tried to sleep over his body; he felt his feet melt with his body, his legs, and his hands. 'I can't stand this pain! I can't make it go away!' He retrieved out of his body. 'How could this happen to me? I made my mistakes but now I got no where to run.' The night goes on and Tristan thought, 'I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life, I want to scream but I can't. How could this happen to me?'_

&&&

Rory was listening intensely to Tristan's words, "Where did you go?"

Tristan smiled melancholically, "I don't really know, I saw a golden string following me, attached to my body, I decided to go away. I saw you; you were walking in the snow with an Asian girl and explaining something. You were radiant under the sun light and you were smiling at me like you never did but you couldn't see me. I felt an urge to go back to my body at that moment."

Rory raised her head hurriedly, "You saw me? Then what did you do?"

&&&

_Tristan floated inside the room he was sharing with Jeremy, Jeremy was by the window sitting on a wheel chair. Then he heard screaming and watched closely. If he could have smiled he would have, there beside his bed where he was still motionless, was his mother sitting properly with the proper tear a mother should shred for her comatose son without ruining any make up, a doctor dressed in green talking about brain damage the longer he stayed in this state. And what broke his heart the most was a little teenager girl with long golden braids, crying her heart out with her head resting on his shoulder. She was screaming at him, "You can't leave me! You always told me we were a team. I need you."_

_He saw his mom trying to calm her down, "Come on Gabrielle, this is highly inappropriate."_

_Tristan tried to scream, "I'm here!" but no one heard him._

_He saw Jeremy wheel his chair to his bed, beside Gabrielle. He whispered, "Come here, little fury." _

_He watched as Jeremy comforted Gabrielle, he wanted to scream 'it is my task! I'm the one supposed to hold her when she cries!' _

_And then Jeremy spoke softly, "he is strong, he will come back."_

_He shifted his attention to his mom and the doctor, "You have two options Miss. DuGrey, you either keep hoping or we unplug."_

_His mother sniffed graciously, "Let's say my son wakes up today, what are the chances that he keeps all of his functionalities?."_

_The doctor spoke softly, "I'll be honest with you, everyday that passes, chance are less and less that he comes back fully functional or wakes up at all. But I can tell you that some people came back fully functional after a twenty years coma. Of course, that is not in every case."_

_His mother looked at him coldly, "I'll live with the fact that he will never wake up."_

_He heard Gabrielle scream at the top of her lungs, "NO!"_

_He saw the doctor unplug the monitors slowly, Gabrielle, his sweet little sister barely coming out of childhood, trying to fight him to stop him, Jeremy calling back the little fury to him. Tristan wanted to scream, he felt his body release him and saw the golden thread hanging on to him falter, he tried to hold on to it… but it was fading away and he was floating more. He screamed to himself, 'I want to start over again!'_

_Next thing he felt was the need to breath, he coughed and his lungs hurt, he flickered his eyes open and tried to talk but his throat was too dry. He managed to whisper "Water."_

_A little fury jumped in his arms, crying and laughing in his arms._

&&&

Rory embraced Tristan in her arms and whispered, "I'm happy you followed your thread."

Tristan held her back, "I'm happy also." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you for staying."

Rory kissed him softly, eyes watery but a second later they were interrupted by Gabrielle sitting up in the bed, crying, "NO!"

Tristan jumped to the bed, "Gab, wake up." He saw her eyes glazed and got scared for a minute. Then he smiled as he thought about his lingering.

She buried her head in his shoulder and said, "I think I love him."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

&&&

_**Author's Note: **Don't forget to drop a note to let me know how you liked it.  
**Didi**_


	14. Little Fury

_**Disclaimer & Summary : **See chapter 1. Plus flashback of this chapter don't belong to me, it was greatly inspired by the song of Simple Plan "Untitled" which I don't own even though I share the same city._

_**Author's Note 2005/05/15:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, So here is the new chapter, expect another one soon. Special thanks to **Arlene (Angel Moon Princess ) **for her constant support and insights. Another special thanks to **Jayde ( coffeechick87 )** for her tips and notes on this chapters. Now enjoy!  
**Didi**_

_- - - - - - _

_**The Seventh Stranger  
Chapter 14: **Little fury_

- - - - -

Three thirty in the afternoon, Tristan paced the room with eyes red rimmed from being awake for over thirty hours; Rory had fallen asleep on her chair with her head resting on the bed; Gabrielle tried to read a book. Gabrielle watched her brother over her book in pure annoyance, "Could you stop that?"

Tristan snapped his head up, "Huh?"

Gabrielle stood up and went to embrace her brother, "Why don't you help me put Rory on the bed and rest with her a little?"

"I'm not tired." Every part of his body was denying the fact that he was extenuated.

She forced a smile on her face, "You know that you can't lie to me? Get some sleep; you're no use to anyone in that state."

He didn't try to argue with her and let her guide him.

- - - - -

Five fifteen in the afternoon, Rory woke up from what she imagined a bad dream; she opened her eyes lazily and saw Gabrielle flick pages of what looked like a scrapbook. She tried to get up but someone was lying behind her. She whispered, "It wasn't a bad dream."

Gabrielle closed the scrapbook, "Unfortunately." Rory tried to sit up in bed once again but Gabrielle's tone was soft but firm, "Don't move; he needs to sleep. I don't want him to wake up just yet."

Rory nodded and snuggled closer to Tristan while he unconsciously held her tighter, "How long has it been?"

"Almost twelve hours. No news; nothing." She crossed her arms around the scrapbook, "He was the first person, beside Tristan that is, to make me feel beautiful and worth caring for."

Rory quirked an eyebrow and asked, "How can anyone not find you beautiful?"

Gabrielle half-smiled, "my parents I guess. It was always about Tristan this, Tristan that. I tried to be better than him, I did, but it was never enough." She stifled a laugh. "I suppose I never had the _good_ gender to please them."

"But that's horrible!"

"I know but Tristan made sure I was loved." She closed her eyes, "Did you know that Tristan was the one telling me bed times stories when I was a kid? He's more than my big brother to me, he's my home." A tear escaped her eye and she continued, "I got so scared when I almost lost him. Did he tell you he was in a coma for a while?" Gabrielle saw Rory nod and continued, "I wanted him back; I needed him to be back. His skin was so cold but I just wanted to speak to him, to hold his hand. My father stayed the first couple of days then business was more important. My mom came everyday, she held his hand three times a day for a maximum of five minutes and whispered sweet nothing to him." She whipped a tear away. "The first day that I came, when my parents left, I stayed, I screamed at Tristan, I wanted to hit him but couldn't do it." She sobbed, "Then Jeremy spoke, in was in the bed facing Tristan's."

- - - - -

_Gabrielle held Tristan's hand, "Tristan, please, I need you. You're my only family and you can't leave me alone."_

"_Hey little fury, come over here."_

_She snapped her head and looked at the stranger who watched her with his emerald green eyes from the bed across the room. "I don't know you; I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."_

_Jeremy saw her hand pass over her face, an action that made her make-up smudge all over her face, "We're not strangers Gabrielle, I know everything about you. I'm Jeremy by the way."_

_Stubbornly, she crossed her arms over her chest, "I never heard about you."_

_He chuckled, "You're way more beautiful than he described you."_

_She froze, "Who told you about me?"_

_Gabrielle saw the most charming smile she'd ever seen, "Big T. Who else? Why don't you come and talk to me a bit, it'll change your mind. I would go join you but I can't move my legs anymore."_

_Jeremy watched Gabrielle walk over to him and as she sat beside him, she asked, "How do you know my brother?"_

"_We're friends."_

_- - - - - - _

Gabrielle had a dreamy look on her face, "He was there for me, when Tristan wasn't. He extended my family to two persons."

Tristan stirred in the bed as Rory moved to get closer to Gabrielle, "Don't leave just now." He kissed Rory's neck softly, "Let me hold you a little longer, Rory."

Rory didn't answer because at that time, they brought Jeremy back on a rolling bed. She pushed Tristan a bit to wake him up and whispered, "Tristan, hurry. I'm not sure we are allowed to sleep in Jeremy's bed since surgery seems to be over."

Tristan was on his feet in a matter of second, pulling Rory up with him. They shifted Jeremy on his bed and the doctor spoke, "The surgery went very well. We'll know if it was a success when he wakes up."

Gabrielle asked hurriedly, "When will that be?"

The doctor put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "That doesn't depend on us."

- - - - -

Six forty five at night, Gabrielle looked at her brother, "You should go; I'll call you if he wakes up."

Tristan shook his head, "I can't; I want to be here when he wakes up." He retrieved his keys from his pocket and looked at Rory, "Take my car, go sleep. I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her softly on the lips.

Gabrielle took Rory's hand and pulled her into the bathroom, "Rory, take my brother away, he needs to sleep and I need time alone. Please."

Rory went back in the room; she took Tristan's hand, "Come with me. You need sleep, she needs to be alone." She saw that he was about to protest and smirked sadly, "I'll scrub your back."

Tristan went to Gabrielle and whispered in her ear, "Call me the minute he wakes up." He took Rory's hand to make her follow him; she turned to look at Gabrielle, winked and left.

- - - - -

Almost seven, Tristan smashed Rory against his childhood bedroom wall and kissed her passionately. She didn't resist, she simply followed his lead.

- - - - -

Seven sharp, Gabrielle dozed off with her head against Jeremy's shoulder.

- - - - -

_Gabrielle followed her Mother inside the room where her brother laid motionless, but stopped beside Jeremy's bed. "Good morning Jey."_

_Jeremy opened an eye and closed it muttering, "Morning, little fury."_

_She sat beside him on the bed, her face flushed with indignation, "I'll let you know that I'm far from being little, I'll be fourteen soon!"_

_He smiled and opened his scrapbook, "I want to show you something."_

_She looked at him questioningly and simply looked at the page he was showing her. There on the paper she saw herself with different eyes. Big fierce eyes that poured tears, disheveled golden locks and make-up spoiled all over her face. She felt uncomfortable because she had let weakness show to a stranger and he had pictured her distress perfectly. But what was weirder was the fact that she saw herself beautiful. For the first time she saw herself as a beautiful creature. Her nose that she hated wasn't so bad on the drawing, her ordinary lips looked inviting, and her eyes that she find so plain were filled with life. She gazed at Jeremy shyly, "You made me beautiful."_

_He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and murmured, "That's because you are."_

- - - - -

Seven ten, a knock on the door was heard just as Tristan was working on unzipping Rory's dress, the door opened soon after and an elder version of Tristan entered the room without any ceremony. "I thought I'd heard you come in. You are just in time to dine with us." Then he saw Rory in Tristan's arms, "I wasn't aware that we had a guest."

Tristan groaned and zipped up Rory's dress before letting her go, "Father, I would like to introduce you to Lorelai Gilmore. Rory, this is my father."

With a smirk identical to Tristan's, he exclaimed, "Wonderful, I'll wait for the two of you in the dinning hall."

Tristan straightened his clothes, "I knew I should have brought you to my apartment."

With an amused smile, Rory pecked his lips and asked seductively, "Why didn't you?"

He captured her lips teasingly, "I didn't want to wait the extra twenty minutes."

She laughed as she followed him out, "Now, you'll have to wait longer."

He sent her an evil glare and she laughed even more.

- - - - -

Dinner was rather uncomfortable and the tension in the room could have been cut with a blunt knife.

Xavier DuGrey looked closely at Rory, "So, Lorelai, I would have imagined you to be a little older since the last time I saw you I was graduating and you were barely finished with your freshman year in high school."

Clarissa almost choked on her wine, "Tristan! She must be sixteen years your senior!"

Tristan chuckled and Rory babbled, "That would be my mom sir. She named me after herself in the heavily drugged state she was after I was born. She was thinking, men do it all the time, why couldn't she do it too."

Xavier took a bit of salad, "That sounds just like the Lorelai I used to know."

Clarissa glared at Rory's dress in disdain for noting that she had been wearing it since the night before without being able to utter a word or else her husband would know her real whereabouts the previous night. Rory shifted uncomfortably on her seat as she took notice of the stare. She looked at her son and asked nonchalantly with a warning tone to be careful of his answer, "What have you been up to since I last saw you? You look very tired."

Tristan was about to answer while Clarissa sent a evil sideway glance at Rory for being too easy for her son to rest properly when Xavier spoke, "You do look tired son," he winked at his son, "You don't really seem able to properly entertain a _lady._"

Rory squirmed at the hidden insult and sat lower on her seat. Tristan took hold of her hand and stood up, brought Rory up with him, "Mother, Father, it's not what you think. Yes, I went on a date with Rory last night and yes it's a shame she still wears the same dress. And Father, you absolutely have everything wrong. We just came here to rest a bit because it's closer to the hospital than my apartment. We wanted to take a nap before returning…"

"From what I saw before you were far from taking a nap." Xavier said with a wide smirk.

Tristan half closed his eyes in disbelief, "Whatever, I'm out of here." He saw Rory's face completely flushed, "Come on, Rory, let's get back to the hospital."

They were almost passed the doorway when a sugar-sweet voice halted them, "I'd be careful if I were you, honey. You won't be different than any other girl once he gets in your pants. Just make sure not to call when he drops you like an old sock. I give you two weeks max."

Rory escaped the room with tears in her eyes but heard Tristan's angry voice, "I'll get you back for this one, mother." He left hurriedly after Rory.

- - - - -

Eight thirty, Rory was looking out the window on her way back to Yale, completely ignoring Tristan's pleas. Tristan suddenly drove into the parking space of a Starbucks, "I'm going to get myself a couple of coffees and something to eat. Stay in the car, come with me or not. Right now I really don't care, but I really need something to keep my eyes open."

- - - - -

Nine thirty, Rory was sick of waiting for Tristan to come back; she went to meet him inside. She saw him asleep on a table looking like an angel, two empty cups of coffee and a half eaten doughnut beside him. Across the table, a doughnut and a now cold cup of coffee for her, she ordered a large coffee and started munching on the pastry as she replayed the events of the previous two nights. She drank her coffee and watched Tristan sleep; she felt anger toward his mother to have awakened the insecurities she had felt toward him in high school. Was she still just a game? Would she get hurt and dumped if she gave into her primal instincts like she wanted?

- - - - -

At ten, Gabrielle woke up in the hospital room in panic, she said, "Please, Jeremy, you were my first kiss, are still my first love. Don't leave me."

- - - - -

_Jeremy sighed; he tried again to move the toes that he had started to feel lately. But to no avail. The door burst open as Gabrielle lazily took place beside him, "So, Jey what's new?"_

_Jeremy watched Gabrielle tiredly, "What are you doing here, little fury? Your brother was released over a week ago."_

_She smiled, "Yes, but you're still here." Hesitantly, she moved forward toward him, "I figured you might need the company once in a while." Then she pressed her lips to his and sat straight back hurriedly._

_He looked sadly at her, "Fury, I'm not sure this is a good idea."_

_She was about to storm out of the room but he caught her arm, "Just listen to me." She sat quietly on the chair, eyes wide open to fight over her first rejection, "You don't want me. I like you a lot but you deserve more than someone on a wheel chair who can't even feel his toes anymore."_

_Gabrielle gasped, "It's getting worse?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then I want to do this while I still can." She kissed him again and this time he responded, a kiss filled with love and tenderness. He wrapped his arms around her as she fell on the bed over him. "I'll always come back for more."_

_He watched her get ready to leave, "You'll always be welcome, my little fury."_

_She stifled a laugh by the door, "And I told you, I'm not little. I'm fourteen now."_

_- - - - - - - _

The sound of 'I Dream of Jeannie' echoed in the little Starbucks slowly waking Tristan up as Rory answered the phone. "Hello?... Gabr…. We're on our way."


	15. Fading Away

_**Disclaimer & Summary : **See chapter 1._

_- - - - - - - _

_**Author's Note 2005/06/06:** Wow, I want to thank everyone who reviews. I'm really glad to find that many people are not only rooting for Tristan and Rory but also for Gabrielle and Jeremy. Now, this chapter has been written for little while now but every time I tried to upload it, wouldn't let me. So finally, here it is. Special thanks go to **Jayde** and **Arlene** for helping me out with the spelling and grammar. _

_Lastly, in response to a review, **PeriPBH**, please don't make your computer cry again, chapter 16 and 17 are under betaing and 18 is in progress.   
**Didi**_

_- - - - - - - - _

_**The Seventh Stranger  
Chapter 15: **Fading away_

- - - - - - -

Tristan was awake in a second, "What?"

Rory stood up and grabbed Tristan's hand, "Are you okay to drive or you want me to?"

He forced her to stop, "No offense Rory but I saw you drive my car. I'll manage."

She walked outside and jumped inside the Porsche and waited for him to join her. She whispered, "His heart stopped."

Tristan sped out of the driveway and broke every speed limit to reach the hospital.

- - - - - - -

Gabrielle sat on the floor in front of Jeremy's room and hugged her knees while rocking back and for. Tristan ran to her and sat on the floor beside her, slide her on his legs to cradle her like a little girl. He rocked her softly while Rory looked from afar not knowing what to do and not wanting to intrude. Tristan waited for a coupe of seconds, "Gab, what happened?"

- - - - - - -

"_I love you Jeremy." Tears glistened in Gabrielle's eyes. _

_She saw Jeremy's eyes fluttered open, she grabbed his hand, he squeezed it and at the realization he smiled, his eyes illuminated in amazement. He closed his eyes, sighed in contentment, and whispered, "I've always lo.."_

_A long continuous beep replaced the repetitive annoying sound that was somehow more comforting than this new one. She didn't realized what the sound meant and simply asked, "You've always what Jeremy?"_

_Strong hands took hold of her from behind and made her exit the room as a flow of men dressed in green and women dressed in white took position around the bed. The door was shut on her face and she asked, "What's happening?" Then realization struck, she grabbed hold of her cell phone, "Come on Tristan, pick up, pick up!" The mailbox picked up and she hung up, called Rory._

- - - - - - -

Gabrielle sobbed in Tristan's arms, "They came out a little while ago and told me he should be fine now, but they won't let me see him."

Tristan looked at Rory, and then glanced questioningly at his sister in hope that she would understand his silent plea. He saw her nod slightly and walk toward them. Tristan shifted Gabrielle into Rory's arms and whispered, "I'll go see what I can find out."

- - - - - - -

_Gabrielle and Tristan entered the room, Gabrielle with her hands filled with balloons and a cake while Tristan carried many boxes wrapped in vivid colors. They sat side by side at the end of Jeremy's bed._

_Jeremy quirked an eyebrow in amusement and asked, "What is this? Am I turning four?" Then he looked at Gabrielle and asked, "Don't I get a good morning kiss anymore?"_

_Tristan smirked, "I can't let that happen Jey, See, you are now an adult I wouldn't want you to take advantage of an underage girl, even more my sister."_

_Jeremy burst in laughter, and ignored Tristan, "Come on little fury, can't I get a birthday kiss?"_

_Gabrielle jumped in Jeremy's arms happily to the certain discomfort of Tristan, he watched them completely wrapped into each other for a second or two and decided to give them some privacy and went to get breakfast._

- - - - - - -

Tristan came back with a men dressed in green, Rory stood up and forced Gabrielle up. "Miss. DuGrey, with very strong arguments from your brother, I will let you see Mr. Hartman for five minutes." The doctor opened the door and Gabrielle followed closely behind.

Rory watched the closed door, uncomfortable in the strand silence. She sat on a chair near the door and knew that Tristan was close behind. She wasn't certain if she wanted to speak with him or not just yet. She stole a glance in his direction and was touched by his disheveled look as he tried to rub his tiredness from his eyes. He rested his head on her shoulder, "I'm so tired." He closed his eyes and any feelings of anger left Rory's heart. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and let him relaxed a little.

- - - - - - -

Gabrielle sat beside Jeremy, uncomfortable to speak under the watchful eyes of the doctor. She whispered without touching him, "Please Jeremy. I did what you wanted, I've let you go. I'm asking you now to come back to me." Tears escaped her eyes, "I can't stop comparing every guy I meet with you." She was answered by silence and the annoying repetitive beep beep of the monitor. "None ever had a single chance."

- - - - - - -

_Gabrielle waltzed inside the room, dressed to go out and have a good time. She sat on the chair near Jeremy's wheelchair and kissed him but he didn't return the kiss. He turned his face away from hers and looked out the window, "What's wrong?" Gabrielle asked frowning._

_Jeremy forced a smile on his face, "Happy birthday Gab." He moved his left hand slowly to pick up a box by the window, "Happy sweet sixteen.' His smile never reached his eyes._

_Gabrielle frowned again, "What's wrong?"_

_He shook his head and moved the palm of his hand slowly to caress her cheek. "Nothing." He fought the tears from his eyes, "Open your gift my love."_

_She looked at him uncertainly but decided to let it go for now. "Okay." Inside the box was a white-gold chain with a heart shaped locket. She opened it and on one side was a picture of Jeremy smiling, on the other side, craft in the gold was written 'Love You Forever'. She smiled happily and turned her back to him, "Put it on for me." She moved her hair aside and very slowly, Jeremy put it on, fidgeting with the clasp as he felt his fingers loose sensation again. He willed himself to finish the task hurriedly, not wanting to worry Gabrielle that day, tomorrow maybe, but not today._

_She faced him and kissed him softly, this time he decided to taste her sweetness one last time. She hugged him and whispered, "Thank you." She stood up started to leave, "I'll come back tomorrow and I'll stay longer then." He nodded but didn't trust his voice to speak._

_When he was certain she was gone, his smile dropped and like he had done for the previous month, he tried to convinced himself again that it was the only thing to do, that he would make this sacrifice out of love._

- - - - - - -

Gabrielle came out of the room with the doctor in tow. She looked pale and visibly shaken. She sat down beside Tristan and rested her head on his legs, he played with her hair as he straightened up, and she was asleep in a matter of seconds. He looked at his watch, eleven thirty; he knew there was no way he would able to get Gabrielle to leave the hospital, he also knew that he wouldn't leave her alone. He grabbed Rory's hand in his, kissed her knuckles softly, "If you want to go, I'll understand. I just can't leave her alone right now."

Rory nodded feelling dismissed. She stood up and avoided his gaze, "I guess I should probably go then." She tried to get her hand back but he didn't let go, she watched him with watery eyes, "Goodbye Tristan."

He was stunned; he had expected anything but that. "Rory…" He saw her stop, "Don't end things like this."

She whipped her eyes without facing him and whispered, "I have to." She walked away without turning back.

- - - - - - -

_Gabrielle was pushing Jeremy's wheelchair outside to go to their picnic. She had insisted that he agreed and he had in the end. She helped him out of the wheelchair and they both lay on a red and black sheet that she had previously placed on the grass. As they ate, Jeremy broke the silence, "How was that sixteenth birthday celebration?"_

_She smiled happily, "It was great, the only thing that was missing was you even if my parents still haven't bothered to show up but I guess I'm used to it by now." She bit into her sandwich and continued, "It was even better since they weren't there. It would have been all about my wrongs and not about celebrating." She moved closer to kiss him, "I've missed you."_

_He gulped, "About that. We need to talk."_

_Her face became serious, "Uh-huh. This is not good." Her eyes filled with tears, she whispered, "You don't love me anymore."_

_Jeremy took hold of her hand, "Gab, this is hard for me to do. Let me say what I have to." He saw a tear fall down her cheek and his heart broke that he was the reason she was crying. "I love you too much to keep on hurting you."_

_Sadly, "You are hurting me right now Jeremy. You made me happy every other days."_

_Painfully, he chocked out, "I can't give you what you need. I'm in a wheelchair, you deserved to be treated like a princess, to be held and loved, to go out with a boyfriend who would dance with you or just be able to walk along the beach with you."_

_Bitterly, she said, "It wasn't a problem for you before. Why now?"_

_Pain in his eyes, "Because it now takes all of my willpower to move my arms. Because I had hope before, I don't anymore." He looked away, his eyes distant. "You deserve to become a mother, to be held tightly. I can barely hold you anymore. One day I won't even be able to kiss you or tell you that I love you."_

_Silently, she picked up the left over of the food, tears flowed down her cheeks but no sound escaped her mouth. She helped Jeremy back in the wheelchair, wheeled him back to his room. In the safety of his room, Jeremy let his tears fall and muttered, "I'm doing this for you, even if you don't believe me. I'll be lonelier than ever now." She kept on walking away._

- - - - - - -

Three in the morning, Gabrielle woke up and looked at Tristan who had a murderous glint in his eyes. She was seized by panic, "Tell me… Don't tell me that…" She pleaded with her eyes for an answer.

Taken out of his daze, Tristan answered, "He's fine."

Gabrielle sat up and looked around. "Where is Rory?"

His voice monotonous and bitter, "She's gone."

She shivered under the coldness of his voice, "When will she come back?"

Tristan looked into Gabrielle's for the first time since she awake and her heart froze under the pain in his eyes, "Probably never." He took her hand and led her away, "Come on, you need to take a shower and I need to take care of a couple of things."

- - - - - - -

_The door of his room burst open and Jeremy didn't bother welcome the new comer as he new it wouldn't be a pleasant conversation. He simply whispered sadly, "I'm surprise you didn't come sooner."_

_Tristan turned the wheelchair around to place its back to the window and TV set, eliminating most of the distraction in the room. "I had warned you Jeremy, you break her heart and I break you."_

_Jeremy watched the coldness in Tristan's eyes, the way he stood up instead of sitting down to show who was in dominance, his posture that was stoic. Jeremy closed his eyes, "I had to, I didn't want to but I had to."_

_Tristan turned a chair around and sat on it, both of his forearms resting on the backside of the chair. "Who made you do it?"_

_Bright green eyes opened, "My heart made me do it. Don't you understand? I'll never get better, she deserves better than me." Tristan was about to speak but Jeremy was faster, "Don't you want your sister to live a real relationship with a guy? To get married and have kids? To have fun and party with her lover as well as fight instead of hiding for the rest of her teenage years in the hospital? Don't you get it, it breaks me that I hurt her but it's better that way, she'll get over me eventually."_

_Tristan was at lost of word and all of his anger subsided. "What changed?"_

_Jeremy looked at Tristan, pain, sorrow and sadness mixed up in his eyes, "I'm loosing my hands, what's next? My head? I'll be nothing except an inactive body nurtured for the rest of my life. I'm fading out."_

_Tristan hugged his friend, and promised him, "I'll find a cure for you, even if it's the last thing I do."_

- - - - - - -

Tristan parked the car in front of DuGrey Manor, his murderous gaze back. He unlocked the door without thinking about disarming the alarm, saw his parents run down the stairs with questioning looks as they saw their son's eyes and a tear soaked Gabrielle behind.


	16. New Beginnings

_**Disclaimer & Summary : **See chapter 1._

_- - - - - - - _

_**Author's Note:** Once again, thank you for all the wonderful feedback. Just so everyone knows it's a Trory so don't be upset by Rory's reaction in the previous chapter, she run away when scared. Fear not, she'll come back... eventually. Major thank you to **Jayde (coffeechick87) **for helping out with my bad grammar and also her craziness, and to **Arlene (angel moon princess) **for her enthusiasm at making certain at don't totally suck. Enjoy!_

_Didi_

_- - - - - - - _

_**The Seventh Stranger  
Chapter 16: **New Beginnings_

- - - - - -

Xavier DuGrey advanced toward his son, "Tristan, what are you doing here in the middle of the night."

Tristan walked by his father without acknowledging him. As he passed by his mother, he heard her falsely-sweet voice, "I see you have finally lost your new puppy?"

What happened next happened was in the span of three seconds, Gabrielle's mouth dropped open as Tristan grabbed his mother by the shoulder and smashed her against the wall, he was about to slap her but was restrained by Xavier who took him by both arms from behind. Gabrielle was screaming for them to stop but no one listened. What really changed the outcome was Clarissa whispering evilly, "Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

While Gabrielle didn't understand what had happened, she was holding on to her father. Xavier, who couldn't fight both of his kids at the same time, released Tristan so he could control Gabrielle. With his new freedom of arms, Tristan raised his right fist and smashed it as hard as he could to hit the wall beside his mother's head. His eyes were dark and as cold ice as he whispered, "This time I've missed because I wanted; next time I won't, so do us both a favor, and remember that you don't have a son anymore."

Tristan took his fist from the wall, where there was now a big hole, and turned to his father, "I won't be at work for a little while." He said as he stormed up the stairs to his childhood bedroom. He retrieved a suitcase from the closet, and went though his room, grabbing a pair of unused tickets to PJ Harvey, the first book he ever read, a picture of him and Gabrielle when they were kids, an old announcement of the interpretations of Romeo and Juliet, a couple of year books and pictures.

Xavier entered the room and sat at the edge of the bed. "Care to explain what all this is about?"

Tristan looked at his father, his eyes burning from lack of sleep, "I want out, out of this family, out of the little 'but sweetheart, she's not good enough for you'. I want OUT!"

Xavier felt his heir slipping away, and he couldn't afford it. He needed to fix it even if it meant losing a little in the fight for once. "Why? Don't tell me you wanted to marry her, have kids and live happily ever after with her."

Father and son stared at each other for a couple of minutes, ever so quietly, Tristan sat beside his father and said, "What if that's what I wanted? Would it be so bad?"

He chuckled, unbelieving that his son still had innocence inside him, or rather, ignorance "Yes Tristan, because you are not suppose to fall in love." He locked his gaze with Tristan's, "You aren't supposed to fall in love, because your wedding will be an allegiance with another influential family."

Tristan paced in the room, "But I don't want that life! I don't want an arrangement; I don't want my kids to be raised by nannies." He pointed his father, "Look what good it did to you. You go behind your wife's back time and time again and…"

"My affairs are none of your business. We have to pretend, and we do it well. You'll have to do the same."

He took a vase on a desk beside him and sent it smashing on the opposite wall. "But I don't want to pretend." He faced his father, "I want the whole package deal, or nothing."

Xavier let out a groan and decided to change strategy, "Then tell me what is so special about Miss. Gilmore."

Tristan sat down on his desk chair, "It's not about her, at least not only. It's about what I want."

"I know for a fact that since you came back from London, you slept in her dorm, you brought her to a cheap motel, and I have to add that I'm really disappointed in the choice of places, and lastly went out with Saturday and came home with her last night. What makes her different than all of your money-grubbing whores?"

"You had me followed?"

Xavier shook his head, "Only for your safety, since… You know, I can't lose my only son."

Tristan quirked an eyebrow, "I didn't know you cared."

Xavier stood up and paced the room, took a picture of Tristan at Chilton that rested on a bookshelf, "I've always wanted what was best for you." He studied the picture sadly, "I can't point out exactly when you started to rebel."

Tristan sat at the desk and hid his head in his arms, and muttered, "I know when."

Xavier thought about his son's answer for a little while then asked softly, "When? Why?" With no answer, he walked over to Tristan and realized he had fallen asleep. Quietly, he secured the chair to make sure it would not topple over and put a blanket over his shoulders.

- - - - - -

_Gabrielle burst inside the room with bags of take-out food in her arms. Jeremy didn't move a finger as he watched the TV set in front of him, completely ignoring his surroundings. She grabbed the remote control and clicked the TV off. Jeremy sighed as Gabrielle grabbed a chair and a willed herself to remain in control of her emotions. She carefully placed the chair in front of him and rolled the moving tray in front of him._

_Jeremy watched her silently, only his eyes moving and following her. Then as she sat in front of him unpacking food, he whispered, "What are you doing?"_

_She smiled sadly, tears flickering in her eyes with hope, "I did what you asked. You wanted to break up, we did. Can't we at least be friends?"_

_Jeremy shook his head negatively, "I'm not sure I could be a good friend."_

_She bit her lip, "But I can be yours. I can bring you good food instead of what they serve you here. I can keep you company."_

_He closed his eyes, hoping he would have the strength to insert his fingernails inside the palms of his hands but he couldn't. It was the pain that he wanted, a reason for the pain, anyway. "Then I would never get over you."_

"_It doesn't matter, I can't get over you. I tried but I can't." He opened his eyes and saw her begging eyes, "Let me come and keep you company once in a while."_

"_I would love to hug you right now, but I can't anymore."_

_Gabrielle rolled the tray away and held him tight. "But I still can."_

_Jeremy breathed the scent of her hair and closed his eyes._

_- - - - - - - _

Jeremy opened his eyes and looked around. He was alone in his bed. It must all have been a dream. Without realizing it, he moved his head a little to the side and watched the sunrise. 'What day is it today? Is it Wednesday already? Or shall I wait 'till Saturday for company?'

- - - - - -

Paris woke up with banging on the door. She shouted, "Go away! Too early!" The knocking didn't stop. She rolled out of bed and saw Rory sleeping soundly in her bed, still dressed in the gown she wore for her date on Saturday. She muttered, "What did you do this time, Tristan?" She opened the door as she tried to flatten her disheveled hair and wasn't certain of the way to react in front of the apparition in her doorway. "Mister DuGrey." She looked at her watch, '5:45' then opened her mouth to yell but closed it hurriedly.

"Won't you invite me in, Miss. Gellar?" He didn't wait for an answer and walked inside the living area, he sat quietly in the pinkish couch expectantly.

Paris shifted around and asked cordially, "Would you like something to drink?" Then her anger for being awaken so early resurfaced, "Or do you want to talk to your daughter which I unfortunately have to inform you that she is not here."

Xavier brushed her words off, "No thank you, for everything. I need to speak with Miss. Gilmore."

Skeptical, Paris asked a little too loudly, "May I ask why I should wake her up to talk to a stranger at barely six in the morning?"

Just at that moment, Rory opened the door to their room and asked, "Paris? It's too early for screaming. I had a rough night and I just want to sleep the month away." She stopped rubbing her eyes and saw the last person she wanted to see sitting on her couch. "Ok, I get it, I'm having nightmare."

Paris grabbed her arm in a hurry, "This Mister is here to talk to you. I'm the one going back to bed." She pushed Rory out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Rory crossed her arms as she discretely tried to pinch herself awake and glared at her uninvited guest.

- - - - - - -

Gabrielle silently walked inside Tristan's room and left a note right beside his head.

_Tristan,_

_I took a shower and changed clothes like you wanted._

_But since you are asleep and need it, I called a cab to drive me to the hospital._

_I'll call you later._

_-G._


	17. Jeremy

_**Disclaimer & Summary : **See chapter 1. _

_- - - - - - - _

_**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone for their wonderful feedback and especially **gilmoregirl** to have notice something no one else mention. And thanks to **Jayde (coffeechick87)** to have taken the time to beta this chapter.   
Didi_

_- - - - - - - _

_**The Seventh Stranger  
Chapter 17: **Jeremy_

- - - - - -

"What can I do for you this early in the morning?" Rory asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

Xavier raised an eyebrow and looked at her wrinkled dress, "Just get me my son back."

Rory walked over to the door and opened it, "You'll be happy to know that I said my goodbyes to him last night." She looked at him expectantly, "Now, if you would be kind enough to let me go back to my bed I would be…"

He was in front of her with a rapidity that astonished her, "I don't think you understand." His cold eyes locked with hers, "I need him, and you made him want to run out."

She cringed a little, "What are you talking about?" She saw him about to talk but rambled, "He asked me for a chance, I gave it to him. But I just can't be rejected like that... it just hurt too much!" She saw Xavier raise an eyebrow, "I was going on my first date with him! How can you treat people like this?" She wiped the tears of anger that fell from her eyes, "I went on a freaking date! Next thing I know Jeremy is going into brain surgery and Gabrielle is crying her heart out! Then after two days awake, I just want to sleep and I'm put in the same category of the sidewalk sluts." She pushed him out the doorway, "I'm sorry, it's just too much for me to take." She slammed the door on his face.

- - - - - -

Xavier DuGrey walked to his car while listening to the ringing tone on his cell phone; he heard a sleepy answer, "Ethan! Why didn't you tell us that Jeremy was going through brain surgery?" Xavier kept on walking toward his car, "I know it's early and it's no joke." He unlocked the door to his car, "Sunday morning, and I'm not sure of the…" He looked at the phone and muttered, "Some people can be so rude; they don't even say goodbye." He shook his head before entering his car.

- - - - - -

Gabrielle entered Jeremy's room with glances from left to right. She'd been avoiding the hospital staff for the last hour to make sure she would be able to get inside Jeremy's room. Silently, she closed the door behind her and walked over to his bed. She took his hand and whispered, "Can you hear me?"

Jeremy interlaced his fingers with hers and smiled brightly as he turned his head to face her. "Of course I can hear you." He registered her puffy eyes and sad smile, his face became concerned, "Hey Gab, I should've known something had happen for you to wake up and visit me at the crack of dawn on a Saturday morning." She sobbed heavily and hid her face on his shoulder. Getting worried, Jeremy asked, "Gab, tell me... I need you to calm down and tell me what happened."

In between sobs, she muttered, "I thought I had lost you."

And then it hit him all at once. He closed his eyes to overcome the sudden nausea that seized him. He instinctively squeezed her hand and he asked softly, "How long have I been out?"

But instead of answering him, she looked at him stunned, a faint smile over her lips, "Try that again?"

He blinked the cloudiness that threatened to get hold of him, "How long have I…"

She cut him off excitingly, "Squeeze my hand again."

He did unthinkingly, and smiled at the realization.

- - - - - -

Rory couldn't concentrate on her classes, her mind kept wandering to either Tristan or Gabrielle and Jeremy. She checked her watch and seeing that there was still more than an hour to the lecture, she packed her stuff and decided to leave the class. She stood up under the inquisitive look of the teacher who had stopped talking. She mumbled, "I'm sorry, I really don't feel well." She left without waiting for an answer and ran to her car; she needed to talk to someone but before that, she had one stop to make before she went to Stars Hollow.

- - - - - -

Tristan woke up at nine with a stiff neck, and aching back; he stood up and finished packing his bags after reading Gabrielle's note. He took everything of value for him, knowing he wouldn't bother to come back and pick up the rest. He left silently, making sure that he wouldn't have to talk with anyone, and left for his apartment.

- - - - - -

Jeremy watched the curls on his shoulder and listened to Gabrielle's soft breathing. He was fighting sleep and had a very hard time until a nurse came inside the room. She was about to wake Gabrielle up but he said, "Don't, she needs her sleep."

The nurse, a middle aged woman looked apolitically at him, "I'm sorry, only close family are admitted."

Jeremy looked at the nurse coldly, "Why can't my fiancée stay with me?"

The brown eyes of the nurse became slits of suspicion, "Then why didn't she say so? Where is her ring?"

Jeremy closed his eyes sleepily, "Do you know who I am?" The nurse nodded but he didn't see, "Don't question me if you like your job." He heard her gasp and smiled inwardly. Reopening his eyes and mirroring all the innocence he could inside them, he asked, "How long was I out?"

The nurse checked his medical chart and then noted his pulse, his temperature and blood pressure. "Not so long, considering you had a brain surgery yesterday morning and a heart attack last night."

She was close to the door when he asked with dread in his heart, "Was the operation successful?"

She sighed and didn't turn to look at him, "It went as well as can be expected, we'll know more with time."

- - - - - -

Tristan sipped a coffee in his kitchen and saw the microwave clock, he felt uneasy as if forgetting about something. Still he watched the time as he tried to salvage information from his foggy mind. He remembered floppy hair and he cursed, "Shit!"

- - - - - -

Rory saw the nurse go out of Jeremy's room looking quite unsettled. She looked around and saw no one and slipped through the door. She was met with penetrating green eyes watching her. She smiled in relief as she saw Gabrielle's blonde curls sprawled across his chest. "I'm happy to see you awake." Feeling like an intruder, she grabbed the handle of the door and whispered, "I hope you get better soon."

As she started to open the door, Jeremy asked, "Keep me company for a while?" Big frightened blue eyes met his expectant ones. "I'm bored out of my mind." Then he smiled, "As much as I love to see her golden locks… it gets tiresome after a while."

Reluctantly, Rory grabbed a chair and brought it on the other side of the bed. Not knowing what to say, she rambled, "We were all here waiting for you to come out yesterday, when you did, Tristan and I left but Gab called us back because you had a heart attack. She was a wreck."

"I've heard." He glanced at the door then back at her, "So where is big T.?

She blushed and looked away, "I don't know." He examined her carefully and was about to speak when she changed the subject, "How come your parents aren't here?"

Jeremy smiled sadly, "What can I say, 'oops'?" Seeing her confused gaze, his smile fell, "I keep forgetting. You don't come from the same crowd we do." She was about to protest but he didn't let her; instead he grabbed her hand in his, under her astonished eyes at the gesture. "And I don't want to sound snobbish or anything. Don't be offended by my words, but it's the truth." He closed his eyes for a moment, "That's the reason why you are so refreshing." He opened his eyes and locked his gaze with hers. "See, we were raised to be elite of society and to step on people we thought weren't as good as us because of the money."

Rory was deeply offended, "So now I'm worthless because my mom ran away from that and made me rich with love and ambition?"

He laughed softly, "No, that's what makes you better than us. Only, my parents would never see it that way. They never cared about what I did until I shamed their family names by wanting to be an artist. To do it as a hobby, I was only 'eccentric', but to make a career out of it, it's plain disgrace for them. That's why they sent me to military school. To 'reform' me so I would loose what they considered shameful tendencies."

She gasped, "But that's horrible!" She grabbed his hand back and squeezed it slightly, "Is that why they didn't come when they knew you were having a surgery?"

"They don't know about it, I haven't told them." He sighed, "They stopped coming to visit when they found out I wasn't going to get better and I was getting worse." Jeremy laughed bitterly, "I became a shame for them; imagine the shame; their only son loosing all of his physical capacities and hope. Who is going to take over the company later; because it certainly wouldn't be someone in a wheelchair."

Rory was completely horrified, "But… but… they're your parents! They should… love you!"

He closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted, his breathing betraying that he was dozing off. Rory gave his hand one last squeeze, "I'll let you get some rest." She stood up silently and whispered, "I'll come back to visit you, if you don't mind."

She saw his head nod once, and his mouth opened, "Just remember that, whatever happened between you and Tristan, he comes from the same place I do."

- - - - - -

Tristan ran inside the office to find his father explaining to someone, "I'm sorry Mr. Forrester. But I believe my son will not be coming to work a while. An emergency has come up and…"

Tristan interrupted his father, "its okay, Father. I'll be available for that case only." He walked over to Dean, "If you would please follow me to my office?" He didn't wait for an answer and strode away, Dean close behind him.


	18. Running

_**Disclaimer & Summary : **See chapter 1._

_- - - - - - - _

_**Author's Note:** Thank for the feedback and to **Jayde(coffeechick87)** for betaing this chapter.  
Didi_

_- - - - - - - _

_**The Seventh Stranger  
Chapter 18: **Running_

- - - - - -

Instead of driving to Stars Hollow like she had intended, Rory went to think at Chilton, she sat down on a bench and observed her surroundings. A little more than four years since she had given her valedictorian speech, yet everything was the same there. Same uniforms and rich kids strolling across the grounds; same alignment of Porsches and BMW's in the parking lot. She smiled tiredly, how she wished she could go back to those times when her biggest worry was to know if she and Jess would order Mexican or Indian food.

- - - - - -

Tristan closed his office door after Dean, and went to sit silently on the leather chair behind his desk. He motioned Dean to sit and asked, "Do you want a coffee?"

Dean nodded, "Black, please."

Tristan pushed a button on his phone and asked, "Mary, could you bring us two black coffees please?" He closed the connection without waiting for an answer. He then rubbed his temples furiously, trying to will his headache away.

Dean observed silently, and broke the silence, "You look like hell."

"I _am_ in hell." He didn't add more but saw understanding in Dean's eyes. "Shall we get started?"

- - - - - -

Gabrielle was awakened by screaming in the hallway. She stood up to go see what the commotion was about and kissed Jeremy softly on the forehead before walking silently to the door. She rubbed her stiff neck lazily as she opened the door slightly to listen.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you see him right now. Only one visitor at the time and he is already with his fiancé."

A cruel laugh was heard, "Fiancé? What do you mean 'fiancé'? My son has been stuck in this hospital for over five years! How could he meet a girl and charm her into marrying him?"

Gabrielle cringed behind the door and heard a melodic voice whisper, "Must be a golddigger; who else would want to marry someone who'll never be able to walk and will loose his brain functions soon?"

Gabrielle was furious as she stormed out of the room, "I assume you are talking about me right now, and I'll have you know that I certainly don't need the money."

Ethan Hartman blinked, "Aren't you little Gabby?"

She crossed her arms over her chest to be certain to be able to control her fists, "What if I am? I've been here the whole time? What right do you have insulting me?"

Gabrielle heard the sweet voice behind her, and turned to see Rosaline Hartman, "You've grown up! I never thought this fantasy of yours would last this long." She looked at Gabrielle with her emerald eyes, so much like Jeremy's but instead of warmth, it showed only ice. "A meaningless painter without his high school diploma; a shame of the family. I don't suppose Clarissa knows about your secret love affair with my son, surely she would have locked you up in your room."

Tears glistened in Gabrielle's eyes and she whispered, "If you despise your son, your own flesh and blood, so much that you haven't bothered to visit him in over three years, why come today?"

Ethan Hartman gave a warning look at his wife then patted Gabrielle's shoulder, "Now, now Gabrielle. He is still our son which gives us every right to be here. Especially considering that he just had a brain surgery and I had to learn from your father." He turned to face the nurse and said harshly, "Now that the mysterious _fiancé _is out of the room, I'll go see my son.

- - - - - -

Rory left her bench, pondering Jeremy's words. She felt very bad for shutting Tristan out like that. She looked at her watch and sighed. She had two choices, which one would be the one for her?

- - - - - -

Dean watched Tristan from across the desk as he was explaining the entire situation. About what happened with Lindsay, his secret affair with Rory, the way Lindsay found out that she was pregnant right after their separation, the way he had to break up with Rory for the third time knowing that he would never be enough for her. He told him about the twins that had just turned two and half that he had never seen.

Dean saw Tristan flicker with anger every time Rory's name was mentioned, and wondered what had happened in two days to change his eyes from pure delight, to furry and pain. But Tristan remained professional as he took notes and asked him question here and there without prying too much into his personal life. Then, the phone rang, and Tristan apologized to him softly for interrupting him as he picked up the phone. "Yeah?"

Tristan listened intently to the person on the other end of the line; he crocked the phone between his shoulder and cheek to rub his temples and eyes. "Calm down Gabrielle." He said harshly, "What do you mean dad told them?" He grumbled, "Don't worry Gab, I'll be there as soon as I can." He hesitated, and then asked softly, "Have you heard from…" He glanced at Dean uncomfortably and whispered, "…Rory?" He closed his eyes, "Soon." He hung up the phone and hid his head in his arms completely forgetting that he wasn't alone in his office.

After a couple of minutes of feeling like an imposter, Dean broke the silence, "You know, if I didn't know better, I would say you had a fight with Rory, and that she freaked out and did what she does best, and ran away."

Tristan shot an angry glance at Dean and grumbled, "Well, that's what she does best with me, I catch her and she run away. I run back and catch her again. No more. I won't run anymore." Then he tried to stand up but stars clouded his vision and he sat back down, grabbing his head in the process. Then he muttered, "I need some sleep."

- - - - - -

As Rory entered the building nervously, she was met by the welcome smile of the receptionist. "May I help you, Miss?"

Rory fidgeted uncomfortably with her hands, "I would like to see Tristan DuGrey."

The receptionist looked at her apolitically, "I'm sorry, but he's not taking any meetings until further notice. Would you like to see another lawyer?"

Rory was about to protest when Xavier DuGrey exited an office, shaking hands with his client, he saw Rory and gave her a fake smile, "Miss. Gilmore, how can I help you?"

She looked coldly at Xavier, "You could point me to Tristan's office door."

He nodded and motioned her to follow him under the suspicious look of the receptionist.

- - - - - -

Dean was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. Tristan rose his head sharply, "Come in."

He saw his father figure and the anger returned in his eyes, "What is the matter now, _Father_?"

Xavier smiled brightly, "You have a visitor." He saw Tristan about to protest and let Rory inside and left closing the door behind him.

Dean was once again forgotten and observing. He saw Tristan's eyes soften, Rory's sad and tired eyes as she walked toward Tristan unaware of another presence in the room. Inches away from Tristan she opened her arms, "I'm sorry I ran out on you."

Tristan's arms slid around her waist and he rested his head against her chest, "Stop running away from me."

She held him against him, playing with his ruffled hair, "I'll try my best."

Dean felt a pang in his heart and he silently left the office, knowing that Tristan would call him back for a second appointment.

- - - - - -

Gabrielle paced the corridor in front of Jeremy's room, curious to know what was going on inside, but not wanting to intrude, when the nurse came up to her, "You are not really his fiancé, are you?"

She looked suspiciously at the nurse, "Whatever made you think I was?"

The nurse smile sweetly at Gabrielle, "when you fell asleep against his shoulder, he seemed pretty certain that you were."

Gabrielle smiled back, her eyes filled with hope, "Really?" Then she asked softly, "Did he tell you that he squeezed my hand?"

The nurse blinked, "He what?" She didn't wait for an answer and left hurriedly.

Gabrielle sighed and sat on the floor by the door, listening to the pacing an unintelligible murmuring inside the room.


End file.
